


Magnetshipping

by Soe_Mame



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: [ Prima pubblicazione: 2013 ]Sei oneshot sulla Magnetshipping (nome fanon scelto da me medesima per la coppia LukaxMiku), una per ogni lettera della coppia ~ Magnet[M - Mattindoro]Il mattino ha l'oro in bocca[A - Arrival]Qui siamo ancora a metà della strada[G - Green]Non pienamente sviluppato o maturo; non maturo× Fanfiction partecipante allaShipping Collectiondi XShade-Shinra.× Non sono proprio proprio sicurissima proseguirò questa raccolta, ma mai dire mai. In compenso, ciascuna oneshot si può leggere autonomamente.





	1. M - Mattindoro

[Storia di Soe Mame, Banner di XShade-Shinra, Immagine di Meimone]

**M**  -  **M** attindoro  
[Ripristina i Punti Salute di chi la usa in base alla Condizione Meteorologica e al Tempo]  
  
_Il mattino ha l'oro in bocca_  
[Sfrutta le ore del mattino per fare qualsiasi cosa]

  


E semplicemente ti ritrovi lì, seduta sulla prima sedia che hai trovato disponibile, con un piede sul piano orizzontale, il tallone accanto ad una boccetta di solvente in precario equilibrio e ad una massa informe di ovatta, mentre cerchi di toglierti un dubbio smalto blu brillantinato dall'alluce.  
Di certo non potevi prevedere che la tua adorabile fidanzata, quella mattina straordinariamente svegliatasi fin troppo prima di te, decidesse di scacciare la noia dedicandosi ai tuoi piedi. Semplicemente, quando hai aperto gli occhi, l'hai trovata china ai piedi del letto, che finiva di metterti uno smalto grigio metallizzato al mignolo. Ed erano tutti lì, gli smalti, almeno una trentina di piccole confezioni di vetro che facevano capolino dalle coperte.  
E tu, semplicemente, hai guardato la tua adorabile fidanzata, che ha ricambiato il tuo sguardo con l'espressione di chi non ti vede da almeno cinquant'anni e non si sarebbe mai aspettato di rivederti proprio lì e in quel momento; così, semplicemente, l'hai vista svanire da davanti ai tuoi occhi, in meno di una frazione di secondo, per poi sentirla quasi schiantarsi al piano di sotto per la foga con cui era scesa lungo le scale.  
Al rumore della porta che si chiudeva - peraltro con una certa forza -, non hai potuto far altro che metterti seduta, con l'unica priorità di aprire la finestra per evitare che l'intenso odore degli smalti ponesse fine alla tua vita - perché la tua adorabile fidanzata aveva aperto almeno sette smalti diversi, a giudicare dal numero delle unghie colorate, nella vostra camera da letto senza curarsi di aprire la finestra.  
E poi, semplicemente, sei andata a cercare solvente e ovatta, poco intenzionata ad andare in giro con le unghie dei piedi dipinte in sette colori diversi, tutti rigorosamente mal accostati e nessuno che s'intonasse anche solo per sbaglio all'azzurro sulle tue mani.  
Quanto alla tua adorabile fidanzata, l'avresti recuperata più tardi.  
Le avresti concesso il tempo di crearsi film horror mentali circa una tua possibile reazione.  
  
\- E questo è quanto... - pigolò Miku, prendendo un'altra cucchiaiata di gelato alla nocciola: - Hai capito in che situazione mi trovo? -.  
\- Veramente no, non hai detto niente. - osservò Kaito, sottraendole il cucchiaio per affondarlo a sua volta nella vaschetta: - Hai detto solo "Luka-chan" e "uccidere", ma non ho capito se hai ucciso Luka o se Luka vuole ucciderti. - disse, con voce tranquilla.  
La ragazza si riprese il cucchiaio: - E' Luka-chan che vuole uccidermi. Ne sono sicura! - tremò, soffocando la sua disperazione e quasi se stessa con un boccone troppo grande.  
\- Perché? - chiese l'altro, dandole una pacca sulla schiena per aiutarla e rubandole di nuovo il cucchiaio.  
Il tempo di un paio di respiri per riprendersi e per calmarsi, poi Miku spiegò, lo sguardo basso e la voce funerea: - Ho pasticciato con lo smalto usando i suoi piedi come cavie. -.  
Un attimo di silenzio, in cui Kaito sgranava gli occhi e si vedeva sottrarre il cucchiaio.  
\- ... quello lo faccio anche io con Meiko. - confessò, infine: - Però, di solito, la mattina lei è talmente rimbambita dai postumi della sbornia che posso dirle che se li è messi da sola o che è stata Haku. -.  
\- Ma Luka-chan non beve! - gemette Miku, portandosi le mani ai capelli e lasciando via libera a Kaito per il cucchiaio: - E non penso che l'olio del tonno possa avere gli stessi effetti dell'alcool di Meiko-nee! -.  
Fu in quel momento, quasi avesse pronunciato oscure parole magiche, che la ragazza si rese pienamente conto di ciò che sarebbe  _sicuramente_ successo: - Devo scappare! Non posso più tornare a casa! - saltò su dalla sedia, stringendo i pugni: - Forse potrò andare a vivere nel  _rodo roda_  di Rin-chan e Len-kun! -  
\- Non credo ti ci faranno avvicinare. - constatò Kaito, candido, più attento alla vaschetta che alla ragazza.  
\- Oh... hai ragione. - ammise Miku, alzando un sopracciglio. Scosse la testa, senza darsi per vinta: - Allora ci penserò dopo! Non posso tornare alla Crypton, anche Luka-chan lavora lì! -. Strinse i denti, rendendosi conto della gravità della situazione: - Dovrò rinunciare alla mia carriera! Niente più concerti, niente più video, niente più canzoni, niente più Miku Hatsune! E, se devo far perdere le mie tracce, non dovrò più farmi vedere, cambierò taglio e colore dei capelli, metterò delle lenti a contatto colorate, comincerò a vestire con borchie e catene e mi sottoporrò ad un intervento chirurgico per cambiare faccia e farmi una quinta di seno. Senza lavoro, non avrò soldi, quindi dovrò nutrirmi di bacche, radici e aria fritta. Poi dovrò farmi dei documenti falsi, mi chiamerò Yumekui Shirokuro Baka e mi spaccerò per una nativa del Liechtenstein. E poi- -  
\- Tutto questo perché hai colorato le unghie a Luka nel sonno? - la interruppe Kaito, raschiando il fondo della vaschetta con il cucchiaio.  
Miku si bloccò.  
Il ragazzo dovette finalmente porgerle attenzione, alzando lo sguardo su di lei, giusto per assicurarsi che non si fosse pietrificata nella sua cucina.  
\- ... tu non sai di cosa sarebbe capace Luka-chan. - fu l'unica cosa che Miku riuscì a dire, prima di lasciarsi cadere sulla sedia.  
Non sapeva esattamente cosa avrebbe fatto Luka ma, di certo, non avrebbe fatto finta di nulla. Non che lei fosse pentita: le aveva dipinto le unghie dei piedi con il preciso intento di farle un dispetto, era stata una cosa volontaria e premeditata nel giro di una decina di minuti.  
... sì, in effetti, se l'era andata a cercare.  
Il trillo di un telefono.  
Come una sola persona, Miku e Kaito portarono lo sguardo al cordless che giaceva sul tavolo, a meno di venti centimetri da loro.  
"Brutto presentimento. Brutto presentimento.".  
Del tutto ignaro e apparentemente incapace di notare l'improvviso tick all'occhio della sua ospite, Kaito prese il telefono e rispose: - Pronto? -.  
Miku si irrigidì, sperando che quel brutto presentimento fosse soltanto una sgradevole sensazione dettata dall'ansia.  
\- Ah, ciao, Luka! -  
Per l'appunto.  
\- Miku, dici? - lo sguardo di Kaito andò alla ragazza che, subito, cominciò a scuotere la testa e ad agitare le braccia, sperando che l'altro intuisse.  
\- No, non è qui. - sospiro di sollievo di Miku: - Devo dirle qualcosa? - sguardo omicida di Miku: - ... nel caso la incontrassi? - frettolosa aggiunta di Kaito, sorriso di Miku.  
Pochi secondi di silenzio e Miku udì il ragazzo salutare la sua  _cara_  fidanzata, per poi chiudere la chiamata.  
\- Allora? Cosa ha detto? - domandò subito la ragazza, con una certa ansia.  
Kaito alzò le spalle: - Dice che, appena ti è possibile, dovresti tornare a casa. -.  
Miku piegò leggermente la testa di lato, perplessa: - E ti è sembrata... arrabbiata? -.  
L'altro scosse la testa: - No, anzi. Era come al solito. - garantì, sincero.  
La ragazza non poté trattenersi dal dubitare per un istante: - ... quindi Luka-chan non ha intenzione di inseguirmi per tutta la città brandendo un tonno...? -  
\- Dal suo tono non mi è sembrato avesse questi progetti. - annuì Kaito.  
A quel punto, si alzò dalla sedia e Miku lo vide andare al frigorifero, per poi estrarre una vaschetta verde dal freezer; tornò da lei e gliela porse, con un ampio sorriso: - E' gelato al pistacchio. - spiegò, mentre lei prendeva la confezione, confusa: - E' il tuo preferito, no? -.  
Miku annuì con la testa: - Sì, ma... cosa c'entra? - osò chiedere.  
\- Dovresti tornare da Luka. - disse Kaito, mettendole una mano sulla spalla: - Questo potrà esserti d'aiuto. -.  
Il cuore della ragazza accelerò, colmo di commozione per quel gesto inaspettato: - Oh, Kaito-nii, è un pensiero carinissimo! - esclamò, astenendosi dallo stringersi la vaschetta al petto a causa del suo essere discretamente ghiacciata: - Sarà senz'altro un ottimo supporto morale! -.  
\- In realtà, pensavo a qualcosa di più pratico. - confessò l'altro, alzando le sopracciglia: - Se mangerai un cucchiaio per ogni passo, una volta arrivata a casa, dovrebbe fare il suo effetto. - spiegò.  
Miku aggrottò la fronte, riflettendoci un attimo. Poi le sembrò di capire e il suo volto s'illuminò: - E' perché, grazie a questo, diventerò così dolce da creare attorno a me un'aura di dolcezza così dolce che anche Luka-chan si addolcirà? - chiese.  
Kaito scosse la testa: - No, è che sarai talmente piegata dal mal di pancia che, in teoria, in lei dovrebbe scattare l'istinto da crocerossina. -.  
\- ... mi sembra un buon piano. -.  
  
Con tutta la concentrazione e la delicatezza di questo mondo, come se stesse cercando di far passare un filo nella cruna di un ago, Miku aprì la porta di casa. Fece passare prima la testa, per dare una rapida occhiata all'ingresso e assicurarsi che la sua cara fidanzata non vi fosse appostata con un pesce spada stretto in un pugno; appurata l'assenza di entrambe le sinistre entità, la ragazza prese coraggio ed entrò, per poi richiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
\- Finalmente sei tornata, Miku-chan! -  
Il sobbalzo era stato talmente evidente che, probabilmente, Miku aveva quasi staccato i piedi da terra. Sorrise, sperando in un sorriso sincero e spensierato e ottenendone uno forzato e colpevole: - Luka-chan! - esclamò, con una nota tremante nella voce.  
Luka emerse dalla stanza a fianco, avvolta in un lungo abito bianco e poco più alta del solito a causa dei tacchi; non appena il suo sguardo tranquillo cadde su Miku, la sua espressione si fece sorpresa.  
\- Qualcosa non va, Miku-chan? - domandò, avvicinandosi.  
Miku scosse violentemente la testa, con un tremito e una risata un po' troppo nervosa: - Niente, Luka-chan! E' tutto a posto! -.  
"Sai benissimo cos'è successo. E io so benissimo che stai pensando a qualcosa per vendicarti."  
Luka la guardò per un istante, come per accertarsi che non stesse mentendo; poi sorrise, luminosa: - D'accordo. Allora possiamo andare, no? -.  
Miku sgranò gli occhi: "Oh... giusto. Oggi Luka-chan ed io dovevamo andare a far compere..." ricordò improvvisamente.  
\- S-sì! - esclamò, un po' meno tesa: - Vado a mettermi qualcosa di meno riconoscibile e possiamo andare! -.  
L'altra annuì, seguendola mentre andava a mettere la vaschetta di gelato in freezer: purtroppo il dolce si era sciolto strada facendo e Miku non aveva trovato attraente l'idea di  _bere_  almeno due chili - litri - di gelato al pistacchio.  
\- Come sta Kaito? - domandò la ragazza dai capelli rosa, pacata, mentre Miku chiudeva il frigorifero.  
\- Bene! - trillò quest'ultima, salvo poi quasi mordersi la lingua: "... sapevo che sapevi che ero da Kaito-nii.". E, no, la vaschetta di gelato non era necessariamente la prova decisiva: Miku poteva benissimo aver avuto un'improvvisa e impellente voglia di gelato al pistacchio e averlo comprato strada facendo; poco importava fosse uscita senza soldi, Luka non lo sapeva e lei era Miku Hatsune, avrebbe benissimo potuto scambiare equamente una merce alimentare con un autografo o rubare suddetta merce alimentare per poi dare la colpa al peso della fama - e della fame.  
\- Vado a prepararmi! - annunciò, sgusciando via dalla cucina e dallo sguardo di Luka.  
Sguardo che si ritrovò addosso, tranquillo come se non fosse successo niente, non appena ebbe finito di prepararsi.  
"... posso  _davvero_  sperare che Luka-chan stia facendo finta di nulla...?".  
  
\- Ricorda che dobbiamo comprare anche generi di prima necessità. - disse Luka, intingendo una patatina fritta nel piccolo cumulo di maionese sul piatto.  
\- Oss _h_ ia? - domandò Miku, più presa da un colossale hamburger a due strati.  
\- Non si parla con la bocca piena. - la riprese l'altra, senza alcuna intonazione particolare. Mangiò la patatina e spiegò, seria: - Abbiamo finito le uova e di riso ne è rimasto poco. Inoltre... - prese il suo cheeseburger, fissandolo con un improvviso interesse: - ... abbiamo finito il tonno. -.  
Miku alzò lentamente lo sguardo, portandolo sulla ragazza ora impegnata con il panino ipercalorico. Deglutì e osservò, piano: - ... ieri sera ce n'erano almeno dodici scatolette. -.  
Luka si passò il tovagliolo sulle labbra, con particolare cura, mettendoci forse più tempo del necessario: - Adesso non ce ne sono più. - disse, infine.  
La ragazza dai lunghi capelli verdi sbattè più volte le palpebre, cercando di assorbire la notizia. Poi domandò, quasi dimentica dell'hamburger che stava perdendo condimenti nel suo piatto: - ... non avrai fatto il tuo spuntino di mezzanotte...? E quello delle tre e quello delle sei e- -  
\- Attenta a non macchiarti la gonna. - fu l'unica frase di senso compiuto che uscì dalle labbra dell'altra, poi subito nuovamente impegnate con il cheeseburger.  
A quel punto, Miku non poté far altro che preoccuparsi seriamente.  
Era da svariato tempo, poco più di un paio d'anni, che temeva per la forma della fanciulla sedutale di fronte; aveva sempre pensato fossero solo sue supposizioni, che mai sarebbe successa una cosa simile ma, ormai, non poteva che inquietarsi davvero. D'accordo, anche lei si strafogava di vegetali,  _spring onions_ , robe verdi non identificate e gelato - ma quest'ultimo era colpa di Kaito-nii: però, non era ancora arrivata agli spuntini notturni, diurni e, a volte, seppur di rado, agli spuntini nelle pause durante i concerti.  
Si aspettava di svegliarsi, una mattina, e di scoprire la sua fidanzata decisamente più grande di come la ricordava - approssimativamente il triplo di lei -, con la pelle grigia e ricoperta di squame, magari con le branchie sul collo e le pinne sulla schiena e sul ventre, con una coda di pesce che, sfortunatamente, nulla aveva a che fare con le sirene. La loro relazione ne avrebbe risentito, ne era sicura: sì, Miku avrebbe amato Luka in ogni sua forma però... se Luka avesse cercato di abbracciarla e avesse malauguratamente perso l'equilibrio, non avendo una base stabile ma soltanto pinne? Già vedeva le prime pagine dei giornali: "Miku Hatsune ricoverata in gravissime condizioni: secondo fonti attendibili, le sarebbe caduto addosso un tonno mentre camminava all'interno della sua abitazione." e il suo caso sarebbe finito in televisione, dove grappoli di esperti avrebbero detto, con fare sapiente: - Questa non è altro che la dimostrazione della teoria della Pioggia dei Tonni dell'eminente scienziato del XIX secolo Findus! -.  
\- Miku-chan? -  
Miku tornò improvvisamente al presente, guardando Luka come se la vedesse per la prima volta: era lì, seduta davanti a lei, poco tonno e molto donna.  
\- ... sì? -  
\- Sembravi distratta. -  
\- Dici? -  
\- Avevi l'espressione di un tonno. -.  
  
Durante la mattinata e il primo pomeriggio, Miku e Luka avevano depredato svariati negozi di generi di seconda o terza necessità, dunque ben più attraenti e interessanti di un supermercato qualsiasi.  
Avvolte in lunghi cappotti, con i capelli raccolti e nascosti in cappelli morbidi, gli occhi celati da degli occhiali da sole per Luka e da degli occhiali da vista con semplici vetri al posto delle lenti per Miku, si fingevano due fanciulle comuni, come erano solite fare quando mettevano piede fuori dal grande edificio della Crypton; del resto, nessuno avrebbe potuto vedere cosa esattamente ci fosse nelle loro carte di credito, quindi non avevano motivo di temere di essere riconosciute.  
Avevano dunque proseguito il loro giro di spese folli, le mani ormai occupate da quattro buste. Avevano deciso di dirigersi in un negozio di abbigliamento, dove inconsciamente sapevano avrebbero speso svariate ore - probabilmente, fino al tramonto.  
Ormai le commesse le conoscevano bene - o meglio, sapevano che la loro presenza lì avrebbe significato una grande entrata monetaria entro l'orario di chiusura -, quindi non ebbero problemi a tenere le loro buste dietro il bancone, mentre le due ragazze esploravano il negozio.  
\- Che ne dici? - fece Luka, mostrando a Miku una maglietta celeste con le maniche a sbuffo.  
\- Per me o per te? - una domanda legittima, a giudicare non tanto dal colore quanto dalla taglia fin troppo ridotta per l'altra.  
\- Okay, niente. - con uno sbuffo, Luka ripose la maglietta.  
Se non altro, era perspicace.  
\- E questo? - trillò Miku, mettendole davanti agli occhi una fascia color terra: - Per me, è della taglia giusta! -  
Aveva imparato ad usare tanti giri di parole per non pronunciare frasi come: - Ho abbastanza poco seno per entrare in questo minuscolo top, vero? -.  
Luka, dunque, aveva imparato a decifrare quel linguaggio: - Sì, direi che  _per te_  va benissimo. -  
... a modo suo.  
\- Bene. - senza lasciarsi scoraggiare - se l'avesse fatto ogni volta, a quest'ora sarebbe caduta in depressione - Miku tornò a caccia, stavolta in cerca di qualcosa da abbinarvi: - Magari riesco a trovare una gonna che ci stia bene... -  
\- Uhm, Miku-chan... -  
\- Sì? - alzò gli occhi da un orrendo pantalone fucsia evidenziatore, incontrando lo sguardo esitante di Luka.  
\- ... credo che quella sia una gonna. -  
\- ... -  
La gonna-top ritornò dov'era stata trovata.  
\- Dai,  _ti_  sarebbe stata bene. - il tono serio fu ampiamente smorzato da una mano davanti alla bocca, per nascondere una risata gran poco trattenuta.  
\- Sarebbe stata dubbia anche per le forme di Rin-chan. - tagliò corto Miku, procedendo a testa alta verso il reparto scarpe, seguita da una Luka ancora divertita.  
\- Dai, chi l'avrebbe messa? - si ritrovò a sbuffare, sentendo le guance farsi più calde: - Sarebbe stato impossibile muoversi! -  
\- Certo, Miku-chan, certo... -  
\- E poi, sono sicura che troverò un top vero e proprio molto più carino! -  
\- Sì, Miku-chan... -  
\- Con una bella gonna in coordinato! -  
\- Ovviamente, Miku-chan... -  
Miku si fermò. Fece mezza giravolta e si ritrovò a guardare Luka negli occhi, lo sguardo assottigliato: - Mi stai prendendo in giro? - sibilò, gonfiando appena le guance.  
Luka, semplicemente, sorrise, per poi metterle una mano sul cappello: - Ti piaceva tanto quel  _top_ , vero? -.  
Ora il viso le andava a fuoco.  
\- Come top, non era brutto. - disse, scostando la sua mano: - Ma, come gonna, no. -  
\- Puoi sempre comprarla e usarla come top. - la proposta di Luka ricevette un'occhiata di sufficienza.  
\- Hai dimenticato chi sono? - fece Miku, ravviandosi i capelli - o meglio, l'aria, visto che erano tutti raccolti nel cappello: - Sono  _la principessa numero uno al mondo_. - canticchiò, la voce si alzò appena: -  _Sai come trattarmi._  - un sorriso a trentadue denti: -  _Vero?_  -.  
Questa volta, Luka non riuscì a trattenere una risata vera e propria.  
-  _Uno._  Posso avere ciò che voglio senza ricorrere a simili mezzi. - continuò a cantare, adattando le parole al ritmo: -  _Due._  Il mondo è pieno di cose anche più carine e non ne farò certo una tragedia.  _Tre._  Come gonna, era incommentabile. -.  
Luka spostò la mano dalle labbra, ancora incurvate verso l'alto: - Non l'ho mai messo in dubbio, Miku-chan. -.  
Senza abbandonare il suo ghigno-sorriso, Miku si voltò per tornare sui suoi passi, verso il reparto scarpe.  
Salvo trovarsi davanti un muro di almeno dieci persone.  
\- Ma tu sei Miku Hatsune? -  
\- Sei Miku Hatsune sul serio? Quella vera? -  
\- Hai la voce uguale alla sua! -  
\- E' Miku! E' Miku! -  
\- Dov'è? Dov'è? -  
\- Chi? -  
\- Miku Hatsune, l'idol! -  
Le persone divennero quindici.  
\- L'ho sentita, è proprio lei! -  
\- Sì, è lei! E' lei! -  
\- Miku! -  
\- Un autografo, Miku-chan! -  
\- Miku-sama! -  
"Oh.  _Diamine._ "  
Sapeva cosa fare.  
Poteva farcela.  
Ce l'avrebbe fatta.  
Era il momento di attivare la procedura d'emergenza.  
Con un movimento fluido, si tolse il cappello, lasciando i capelli liberi di scivolarle lungo la schiena; tolse gli occhiali e li mise in tasca, per poi esibirsi in un sorriso luminoso: -  _Mi-tsu-ke-ta!_  - rise, piegando la testa di lato.  
\- MIKU! -  
\- MIKU HATSUNE! -  
\- MIKU-CHAN! -  
\- UN AUTOGRAFO, MIKU-CHAN! -  
\- UNO ANCHE A ME! -  
\- ANCHE A ME! -  
Senza sapere come, si ritrovò una penna in mano e un foglio davanti; firmò su qualsiasi cosa le capitasse davanti agli occhi - fogli, scontrini, libri, buste della spesa, giacche, cappelli, pantaloni.  
Ci mise meno di due minuti, abituata com'era a fare ben di peggio - non avrebbe mai dimenticato quella sera in cui firmò autografi per sette ore consecutive.  
Quando sentì dei  _click_  - dei cellulari, più che altro -, si mise in posa, scatenando una reazione a catena per cui praticamente ogni cliente del negozio si ritrovò con il cellulare in mano e l'obiettivo verso di lei.  
Procedura d'emergenza completata con successo: dare ai fans esattamente ciò che vogliono.  
Una volta accontentati, se ne sarebbero andati spontaneamente e felici.  
\- E' vero che c'è Miku Hatsune? -  
\- Miku Hatsune è qui? -  
\- E' LAGGIU'! -  
\- SI', E' PROPRIO MIKU! -  
\- MIKU-CHAN! -  
\- MIKU HATSUNE! -  
No, un attimo.  
"E quelli da dove escono?" con orrore, si rese conto che, non si sa come, la notizia che lei fosse in quel negozio si era diffusa minimo in tutto il quartiere, portando diverse persone ad entrare con particolare fretta, sotto lo sguardo perplesso e stupito delle commesse.  
"L'orda di fans!" indietreggiò, sconvolta: l'orda di fans non era una cosa sostenibile. Era il peggio che potesse capitare, una fiumana incontrollabile che l'avrebbe circondata, l'avrebbe stordita con le sue urla, le avrebbe slogato un polso per tutti gli autografi che avrebbe dovuto firmare...  
Senza contare che, una volta, l'orda di fans l'aveva persino fatta cadere a terra. Fortunatamente, quella sera, era insieme a tutto il resto del gruppo Crypton, quindi Kaito-nii era riuscito a recuperarla prima che le succedesse qualcosa.  
L'unica possibilità era fuggire.  
Guardò a destra, a sinistra, davanti, dietro.  
Niente.  
Orda, orda, orda, muro.  
"... questa volta non ne esco viva."  
-  _Dame dame yo!_  -  
Una musica fin troppo debole e ovattata giunse a malapena alle sue orecchie, vagamente più forte quando la maggior parte delle persone tacque, lo sguardo al bancone: cellulare alzato, capelli sciolti, occhiali scomparsi, giaccone aperto, Luka fece qualche passo avanti lungo la superficie lignea, le commesse con gli occhi sbarrati.  
-  _Migi hara hidari e to... kotoba ga nagareru... taikutsusou na kao gamen mitsumeru kiiimiiii..._  -  
Probabilmente, le consentivano di usare il bancone come passerella in virtù del suo non curarsi del prezzo di ciò che acquistava presso di loro.  
\- Ma quella non è Luka Megurine? -  
\- Sì, è lei! -  
\- LUKA-SAMA! -  
\- LUKA! -  
-  _... yoru no tobira o futari de hirakimashou!_  - un colpo di tacco sul bancone, le commesse trasalirono, Miku temette, per un istante, che esso crollasse portandosi dietro pure Luka.  
-  _Luka! Luka! Night Fever! A-fu-re-ru omoi wa for you! Kagiri aru kono toki o mune ni kizaaandeee!_  -  
In quel momento, Miku si rese conto di come l'attenzione di tutti i presenti si fosse spostata su Luka che punterellava il bancone con i tacchi, quasi stesse davvero cercando di bucarlo.  
E capì.  
Lentamente, nascose di nuovo i capelli e rimise gli occhiali sul naso, per poi farsi pian piano largo tra la folla, fermandosi di tanto in tanto per non dare l'idea di star scappando.  
Aveva meno di quattro minuti per riuscire ad uscire da quel negozio.  
Sempre che fosse andato tutto bene.  
Mentre passava tra tante spalle troppo vicine, Miku si accorse di come Luka canticchiasse anche durante lo strumentale, come a far sì che nessuno si distraesse neppure per un istante.  
Finalmente, riuscì a raggiungere l'entrata, allontanandosi di qualche passo, trattenendosi dallo scappare a tutta velocità non appena varcata la soglia.  
Quando finalmente fu sul marciapiede, scattò.  
Proprio nell'istante in cui un più forte: -  _Dame dame yo!_  - concludeva la canzone.  
"Appena in tempo!" tirò un momentaneo sospiro di sollievo, sfrecciando tra le vie e facendo abilmente slalom tra i passanti - abitudine. Pura e semplice abitudine.  
Quando si ritrovò circondata dal verde, quando la sua poca concentrazione realizzò di essere giunta nel parco, si lasciò cadere sulla prima panchina libera, senza neppure curarsi della possibilità che ci fossero gomme appiccicate o altre strane cose indefinite.  
Riprese fiato a bocca aperta, inspirando ed espirando velocemente, il cuore che batteva fin troppo forte.  
Quando finalmente recuperò le sue facolta intellettive e il contatto con il mondo, estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca e chiamò Luka. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto aspettarla fuori da quel negozio; si sarebbero reincontrate da qualche parte, o direttamente a casa: aspettarla avrebbe significato vanificare il suo averle creato un'occasione per scappare.  
\- Sei viva? - la voce di Luka sembrava piuttosto tranquilla.  
\- Sì... - boccheggiò Miku, sentendosi improvvisamente svuotata di ogni energia. Doveva aver esaurito l'adrenalina.  
\- Dove sei? -  
\- Mh... al parco, credo. - rispose, passandosi una mano sugli occhi stanchi.  
E il sole era pure tramontato.  
Ecco perché non sentiva altre voci oltre la propria.  
\- Quello più vicino al negozio, suppongo. -  
\- Supponi bene. - disse, in un mugugno distratto, lo sguardo perso sui lampioni accesi.  
\- E magari sei seduta su una panchina. -  
\- Magari, sì. -  
\- E magari stai guardando i lampioni con uno sguardo da tonno. -  
\- Non ho uno sguardo da ton- -  
\- E magari hai Luka Megurine alle spalle. -  
Un soffio nell'orecchio.  
Scattò in piedi e si voltò, il cellulare sguainato come una spada, il cuore sobbalzato fino alla gola.  
Luka era lì, dietro la panchina, serafica.  
Chiuse la chiamata, Miku la imitò, lentamente.  
\- Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo. - sbuffò quest'ultima, tornando seduta con la grazia di un rinoceronte.  
\- E' questo il tuo modo di ringraziarmi? - ridacchiò l'altra, sedendosi al suo fianco, ben meno rinoceronte.  
Miku gonfiò le guance di nuovo calde, distogliendo lo sguardo da lei.  
\- Grazie. - borbottò, concentrandosi su un cespuglio.  
Era potato molto bene, non c'era che dire.  
\- Di nulla. - nell'orecchio, di nuovo.  
\- Mi fai il solletico. - sbuffò Miku, senza smettere di contemplare il cespuglio.  
Qualcosa di caldo su un fianco, quello opposto a dove si trovava Luka.  
E qualcosa di caldo anche su una spalla, stavolta proprio dal lato di Luka.  
\- Non sono io. Sei tu che sei freddolosa. -  
\- No, è che mi respiri sul collo e mi fai il solletico con i capelli. - rispose Miku, tornando a guardarla.  
Uhm, no.  
Non le piaceva  _quella_  luce in  _quegli_  occhi.  
O meglio, sì, le piaceva.  
Ma non in un parco.  
\- Ah! - si ricordò: - Le nostre borse! Dove- -  
\- Al negozio. - fu la laconica risposta di Luka: - Non credo che faranno storie, se le lasciamo lì ancora per un po'. -  
\- Ma- - e dovette tacere.  
Non poteva parlare con le labbra di Luka sulle sue. Era difficile e non ne aveva tutta questa gran voglia.  
Ma non poteva neppure lasciare troppo libera non tanto la mano scesa chissà quando dal fianco alla coscia quanto quella che le stava sbottonando i primi bottoni di cappotto e camicetta.  
Si scostò, premendole un dito sulle labbra: - Siamo in un parco. -  
\- Lo so. - e lo disse con tutta l'ovvietà del mondo, con tanto di occhi sgranati.  
\- Ci arrestano. -  
\- Hai idea di quanta gente faccia queste cose in questo posto? -  
\- Ma io non sono "quanta gente". - gonfiò le guance, evitando uscite canterine: - E poi, sarà anche pieno di maniaci, allora. Maniaci guardoni. Mi bastano quelli che cercano di spiarmi sotto la gonna durante i concerti, non ho voglia di avere pubblico anche quando sono da sola con te. -.  
\- Sei tu che indossi gonne troppo corte, Miku-chan. - ridacchiò Luka; diede un leggero bacio al dito, per poi aggirarlo e tornare alle sue labbra.  
Miku si scostò di nuovo: - Non indosso gonne troppo corte! - protestò: - E poi, no, Luka-chan. Siamo in uno spazio pubblico accessibile anche ai bambini e ai loro occhi puri e incontaminati. Quindi, tieni i tuoi tentacoli a posto, Tako Luka. -  
Per tutta risposta, Luka ridacchiò.  
Una risata leggera, di quelle che faceva quando voleva darle ragione, sì, ma soltanto per poi colpirla con-  
\- Non mi merito nessuna  _consolazione_ , dopo il  _pittoresco_  risveglio di stamattina? -.  
Miku trasalì.  
Sentì chiaramente un brivido scivolarle lungo la schiena, gli occhi che si sgranavano in un'espressione di pura falsa innocenza.  
\- Era uno scherzetto innocente, Luka-chan! - sorrise.  
"Non mi uccidere, ti prego!" gemette nella sua testa.  
\- Non è il caso di essere così arrabbiate, no, Luka-chan? - sorrise.  
"Ti prego, non farmi del male!" pigolò nella sua testa.  
Sentì un dito all'altezza delle clavicole, che scivolava piano sulla sua pelle, risalendo il collo, soffermandosi qualche istante sulla gola, per poi accarezzarle il mento e fermarsi sulle labbra.  
\- Lo so che è uno scherzo innocente, Miku-chan. - ma quanto era bella la voce di Luka? Lo era sempre ma, quando diceva cose del genere, lo era ancora di più.  
Ma si era avvicinata di nuovo?  
\- Però... -  
"Ecco."  
Deglutì.  
"Kaito-nii, ti ho voluto bene. Anche a voi, Rin-chan e Len-kun! E anche a Meiko-nee! E Gakupo-kun, e Gumi-chan, e..."  
\- Credo che una cosa del genere mi spetti. - sì, si era avvicinata di nuovo. Prima non le parlava direttamente sulle labbra.  
\- ... dici? - sorrise, nervosa.  
\- Dico. -  
Delle dita tra i capelli, sulla nuca.  
\- ... ora? - pigolò, spostando appena indietro la testa.  
\- Ora. - senza pensarci, Miku abbassò lo sguardo, in cerca dell'altra mano. Non poteva lasciarla uscire dal suo campo visivo.  
\- ... qui? - sussurrò, la cosa che le premeva di più.  
\- Qui. - ah, la mano era nel suo posto riservato, quello sotto il fianco e sotto la gonna. Ovvio che sarebbe andata lì.  
\- ... non potremmo prima andare a casa? - almeno un tentativo poteva farlo.  
\- No. - beh, ci aveva provato.  
\- Quindi... -  
"Ci arresteranno. Lo so."  
\- ... tu, ora... -  
Un bacio leggero sulle labbra.  
\- ... mi dai la tua... -  
"Ma chissene frega."  
Sentì di nuovo le labbra di Luka, schiuse la bocca.  
\- ... carta di credito. -.  
"..."  
Si scostò, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
\- ... prego? -  
Luka sbattè le palpebre, forse stupita dal suo tono improvvisamente meno esitante e non perché reattivo  _in quel senso_.  
\- La tua carta di credito, Miku-chan. - sorrise, luminosa come neppure tutti i lampioni del parco riuscivano ad essere: - Andiamo a comprare un po' di scatolette di tonno, che ne dici? -  
\- ... -  
Miku abbassò le palpebre.  
Le rialzò.  
\- ... ti fa male tutto quel tonno, Luka-chan. -.  
\- Come ho detto prima, una cosa del genere mi spetta. - si ravviò i capelli, noncurante: - Per oggi non puoi rimproverarmi niente. Tu mi hai colorato le unghie dei piedi, io mi consolo comprando almeno ventiquattro scatolette di tonno con la  _tua_  carta di credito. -.  
Miku non riuscì a rispondere.  
Le stava seriamente sfuggendo qualcosa.  
\- ... non ci stavamo baciando, un secondo fa? - le fece notare, la voce piatta.  
\- Non ho potuto resistere. - sospirò Luka, intenerita: - E poi, l'ambientazione lo richiedeva! Era impensabile stare seduta su una panchina con te e non sfiorarti neppure! -.  
Miku si chiese seriamente se Luka fosse una gran pervertita approfittatrice o un'ingenua fanciulla che la vedeva come una bambolina carina.  
Probabilmente, un oscuro ibrido.  
\- ... -  
Trasse un profondo respiro, alzando gli occhi al cielo: - E va bene. Se ti senti male, però, sappi che io non- -  
\- Perfetto, possiamo andare! - con un altro bacio - e una carezza forse un po' troppo  _intensa_  sulla sua gamba -, Luka si alzò dalla panchina, quasi trotterellando verso l'uscita.  
"Promemoria..." si disse Miku, scuotendo la testa: "... non mettere più lo smalto a Luka-chan. Mai più.".  
  
E semplicemente ti ritrovi lì, a camminare allegra in un parco dopo il tramonto, con la tua adorabile fidanzata che ti segue alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Di certo non potevi prevedere che si sarebbe presentata l'occasione perfetta per convincere la tua adorabile fidanzata a riempire la dispensa che tu stessa hai svuotato in meno di ventiquattr'ore; soprattutto, che si sarebbe presentata l'occasione perfetta per far passare  _lei_  per la colpevole bisognosa di perdono.  
Semplicemente, quella mattina, lei ha avuto un colpo di genio, che le ha sicuramente fatto avere paranoie per tutta la giornata e che ti ha offerto la possibilità di uno  _scambio equo_  su un piatto d'argento.  
Semplicemente, ti è bastato approfittarne, di quel colpo di genio e dell'orda di fans.  
E ti rendi anche conto di come la giornata si sia rivelata molto più proficua di quanto avessi pianificato quella mattina, ritrovandoti a sorridere per tutta quella catena di colpi di fortuna.  
E ti ritrovi con il tuo tonno, le tue spese - ah, bisogna recuperare le borse nel negozio! - e la tua adorabile fidanzata.  
A lei avresti pensato alla fine.  
Le avresti concesso il tempo di crederti un oscuro ibrido tra una pervertita approfittatrice e un'ingenua fanciulla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> × Questa raccolta partecipa alla [Shipping Collection](https://ship-collect.dreamwidth.org) di XShade-Shinra.  
> × Le "canzoni" che appaiono in questo capitolo (che presumo tutti abbiano riconosciuto senza problemi) sono _World is mine_ , _Luka Luka Night Fever_ , una brevissima citazione dalla _Night Series_ e un accenno al titolo di _Yumekui Shirokuro Baku_. 
> 
> [ Scritta nel 2013 ]
> 
> Come da introduzione, si tratta di una raccolta di drabble/flash/oneshot/coseacaso (?) con dei prompt tratti dalle lettere del nome della coppia, come da richiesta della challenge.  
>  _Magnetshipping_ è il nome fanon che ho dato io alla coppia, sulla falsariga dei "nomi shipping" di _Yu-gi-oh!_ e _Pokémon_. Il perché abbia deciso di chiamarla proprio _Magnet_ non credo ci sia bisogno di specificarlo. XD
> 
> Il prompt di questo capitolo è il nome di una mossa Pokémon ed è incredibilmente tirato. Sì. Ma mi piaceva. *A*  
> Ha comunque il suo senso (?): tutta la giornata si rifà, in un certo qual modo, a ciò che sia Luka che Miku hanno fatto nella mattinata (lo scherzo idiota dell'una e lo svuotare la dispensa) + la perfetta occasione per ideare un piano astuto (?) *ecco come si "ripristinano i Punti Salute!"* dell'altra. U.U *Certo, Soe, certo...*  
> So che è molto iperfluff, cliché e wtf?, ma tant'è. (?)
> 
> Grazie a chiunque abbia letto. m(_ _)m


	2. A - Arrival

[Storia di Soe Mame, Banner di XShade-Shinra, Immagine di Meimone]

**A**  -  **A** rrival  
  
_Qui siamo ancora a metà della strada_  
[Koko wa mada michi no tochuu da kara]

  
  


_-_ Kaze ni yurete... _-  
La voce vibrava doppia, nella stanza.  
- _... hirari maichire... _-  
Portò una mano al petto: - _Koyoi yamiyo o akaku somete, tada yorisotte dakareteitai... _-  
Prese aria durante le ultime sillabe: - _... kanashimi ga... _\- il crescendo finale: -_... sora ni... _\- superò la voce che usciva dal pc: -_... kieru made! _-  
Sorrise, soddisfatta, accompagnata dalle ultime note della canzone.  
Sentiva le guance fin troppo calde ed era abbastanza sicura  _non_  c'entrasse lo star cantando da almeno mezz'ora.  
Probabilmente era colpa del cd. Del cd e della custodia, colorati di rosa e nero, con stampati sopra una sua foto accuratamente photoshoppata e il suo nome scritto in caratteri eleganti.  
Il primo album di Luka Megurine.  
Il _suo _primo album.  
Faceva un certo effetto pensare che altre persone, a lei sconosciute ma che sapevano _tante _cose di lei, avessero comprato quello stesso cd, che stessero ascoltando la sua voce - che_ apprezzassero _la sua voce, le sue canzoni.  
E il suo aspetto, perché Meiko si era premurata di farle pervenire il risultato del sondaggio sulla "Vocaloid più bella" - sondaggio che recava in cima il suo nome, una sua foto particolarmente venuta bene e il disegno di una coroncina gialla.  
In seguito aveva avuto una lunga ed intensa chiacchierata con Lily - a cui era spettata una coroncina grigia che forse voleva essere argentata -, ma quella era un'altra storia.  
Le sfuggì un sorriso divertito al ricordo.  
Per il resto, non era la prima volta che cantava in coro con se stessa davanti al computer: prima di ottenere un contratto con la Crypton, faceva delle prove e registrava la sua voce.  
Per poi cancellare ogni traccia del suo passaggio vocale, ma quella era un'altra storia ancora.  
La cosa che, almeno all'inizio, le aveva procurato una punta d'imbarazzo era udire la propria voce in televisione, alla radio o da un cd fin troppo curato per essere amatoriale.  
Tuttavia, già dopo il primo mese, quella sensazione era scomparsa del tutto. Ora era assolutamente normale sentire la propria voce uscire dalla radio all'improvviso, o udirsi in sottofondo alle imprecazioni di una voce più sottile, la cui proprietaria premeva in maniera ossessiva i tasti della sua PSP.  
\- Questa mi piace un sacco! - la suddetta voce più sottile.  
E l'altro, più grande, motivo per cui le sue guance erano fin troppo calde.  
Voltò la testa verso la sedia girevole finita dall'altro lato della camera.  
Soddisfazione in ogni millimetro di pelle, orgoglio talmente gonfio da poterle far spiccare il volo, felicità sparpagliata a caso in tutto il corpo, tenerezza rannicchiata su quel sedile imbottito.  
Strano Miku non fosse riuscita a consumare la custodia del cd solo con lo sguardo - ogni volta che le aveva rivolto un'occhiata, aveva visto i suoi occhi azzurri inchiodati sul retro.  
Di tanto in tanto, la sentiva canticchiare insieme a lei, a voce più bassa, quasi non volesse disturbarla - quasi volesse ascoltarla bene.  
Due occhi azzurri.  
Trasalì.  
"Allora riesce a muoversi..."  
\- Dopo me le canti tutte dal vivo? - un sorriso più ampio del solito. Il tono più trillante del solito.  
- _Tutte? _\- accennò ad un sorriso: - Lo sto già facendo ora. -  
La vide gonfiare le guance.  
"Che carin-"  
\- Posso cantartene qualcuna, però. -  
Il broncio tornò ad essere quell'espressione luminosa.  
\- Lascio la scelta a te. Ma meno di dieci. - la anticipò, non appena notò lo sguardo di Miku scorrere la lista dei singoli nel cd in maniera un po' troppo interessata.  
\- Aaaaallora... - Miku distese le gambe, rimase in silenzio per pochi secondi - forse per dare l'idea di starci pensando, come se non fosse ovvio il suo averle scelte dopo le prime tre frazioni di secondo dalle sue parole - e, infine, esclamò: - Questa che hai appena cantato, ovviamente! -  
"Ti piace perché all'inizio era tua...?"  
\- Poi voglio _Enbizaka no Shitateya _! -  
"Dovrebbe smetterla di fare quelle serate horror con Rin-chan e Len-kun."  
\- E _Blackjack _! -  
"... il video c'entra qualcosa, Miku-chan?"  
\- E poi, e poi... - si bloccò.  
Le labbra si serrarono, il sorriso scomparve.  
Lo sguardo volò al computer.  
\- ... Miku-chan...? -  
Luka si voltò, riportando lo sguardo dov'era prima: sullo schermo del pc, nel riquadro del player, danzavano forme geometriche dalle sfumature rosate; sotto, il titolo della canzone che era partita da almeno un minuto.  
"_Rip=Release _...?"  
\- Uhm, Luka-chan... - un pigolio alle sue spalle. Luka tornò a guardare Miku: quegli occhi chiari erano tornati a fissare il retro della custodia del cd. Ma non avevano lo stesso sguardo brillante di prima.  
\- ... sì? -  
Miku non rispose.  
O forse l'aveva fatto, a voce bassissima, impercettibile, con le labbra praticamente chiuse.  
"Cosa...?"  
Tornò a guardare lo schermo, confusa: "... è apparsa un'immagine porno sul player e io non ho fatto in tempo a vederla...?" aggrottò la fronte: "Ha guardato qui... o c'è qualche problema con il computer, o il player sta impazzendo, o..."  
Riportò lo sguardo su Miku, piano.  
La canzone non era ancora finita, quindi non erano passati neppure tre minuti; eppure, le sembrava che l'altra fosse in quella posizione, in silenzio, da ore.  
La fissò. Sperò di trasmetterle tutta la sua perplessità - e preoccupazione, perché era ovvio che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.  
Quando Miku rialzò lo sguardo, la canzone era giunta all'ultima strofa.  
\- Ecco... - la vide abbassare gli occhi: - ... questa canzone non mi piace molto. -.  
Luka sbattè le palpebre.  
"... quindi il problema era davvero la canzone...?"  
\- Perché non me l'hai detto subito? - si alzò dal letto, raggiungendo il pc: - Non è che devi sentirti tutto l'album! -  
"Anche se sei stata tu ad insistere nel farlo."  
Cliccò la freccetta in avanti sul player. _Rip=Release _s'interruppe; lì dov'era il titolo apparve "_ Toeto _", delle note più morbide avvolsero la stanza.  
Tornò a guardare Miku: gli occhi erano stati attratti da una mattonella, l'espressione sembrava appassita. Il braccio con la custodia del cd era lasciato pendere dalla sedia, lei stessa pareva più accasciata che seduta.  
"... una reazione un po' esagerata..."  
\- Ti fa così schifo? -  
La vide trasalire.  
In un istante, come se avesse appena ricevuto una scarica elettrica, la vide riprendere vita: tornò seduta, la custodia in grembo, stretta tra le dita, il busto verso di lei, lo sguardo - spaventato? - nel suo.  
\- Nonononono! Assolutamente! - svariate ottave di troppo: - E' una bella canzone, la tua voce è bellissima, e tu sei bravissima, e- -  
\- Non hai appena detto che non ti piace? -  
Miku tacque, la bocca rimasta aperta.  
La chiuse con uno scatto.  
Trasse un profondo respiro, chiuse gli occhi. Quando li riaprì, il suo sguardo era di nuovo velato - tristezza...?: - Scusami, Luka-chan. -.  
"... reazione _decisamente _esagerata.".  
Miku dovette notare qualcosa sul suo viso, perché abbozzò - male - un sorriso - tiratissimo - e aggiunse - con troppa fretta: - Niente, Luka-chan. E' una stupidaggine. Dico davvero! Scusami. -.  
Luka abbassò appena le palpebre, mise le braccia conserte.  
Scrutò quel sorriso sforzato, quegli occhi che sembravano supplicarla di non fare altre domande.  
Sospirò, riportando le braccia lungo i fianchi. Si lasciò cadere di nuovo sul letto, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lei.  
\- Hai ancora un massimo di sette canzoni da potermi chiedere. -  
Sorrise.  
Miku parve disorientata per un attimo.  
Poi quel sorriso luminoso tornò sulle sue labbra - quello che le aveva fatto trasalire qualcosa nel petto quando era venuta da lei sventolando la custodia del cd, insistendo per ascoltarlo tutto.  
\- Allora... allora... - la vide tornare a guardare la lista: - ... uhm, _Sennen Hitoyo no Yume _,_ Afterglow _... -  
Quella Miku le piaceva decisamente di più.  
"Un giorno mi dirai cosa stai nascondendo...?"_  
  
-  _Hankei hachijuugo senchi ga kono te no todoku kyori, ima kara furimawashimasu node hanarete ite kudasai!_  -  
Aprì le braccia e ruotò su se stessa, la musica impregnò l'aria dello stadio, mescolandosi al suo nome urlato da tante, tante, tante voci.  
Ruotò altre tre volte. Si fermò e iniziò a cantare: -  _Tada mawaru koto ga..._  -  
_Non_  avrebbe ruotato altre volte, se non nei ritornelli.  
Girare quel video era stato traumatico e non aveva intenzione di rifare una cosa del genere - tanto meno in presenza di pubblico.  
  
-  _Just be friend... All we gotta do... Just be friends... It's time to say goodbye..._  -  
Sentì le voci del pubblico seguirla nelle strofe, nei ritornelli. Quel pubblico che lei non riusciva a vedere oltre quelle gigantesche luci rosa che prima o poi, ne era sicura, l'avrebbero accecata - o ridotto di parecchio le diottrie.  
Il cuore batteva forte. E non per i giri di prima.  
La pelle bruciava sotto i riflettori.  
  
-  _Kimi no koe wo kikasete yodomu kokoro wo haratte..._  -  
La musica rimbombava nelle cuffie.  
Faceva tremare l'aria.  
Non aveva bisogno di dire alla sua voce di uscire. Stava facendo tutto da sola.  
E non aveva motivo di fermarla.  
-  _... itsuwari no kyanbasu wo nuritsubushitekunda..._  -  
Portò le mani al petto. Chiuse gli occhi.  
-  _... kyou mo..._  -.  
  
Inspirò l'aria fresca della sera - quasi la sentiva sfrigolare sulla sua pelle rovente, mentre cercava di accarezzarla.  
Riaprì gli occhi, la musica che ancora invadeva lo stadio.  
Man mano che scemava, le grida e gli applausi s'insinuavano tra le note, fino a prenderne completamente il posto.  
Il suo nome, urlato.  
Fischi d'apprezzamento.  
Complimenti a voce altissima.  
Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso - e ringraziò tutto quel caldo, le sue guance dovevano essere rosse già da prima.  
Portò una mano dietro la schiena, sventolò l'altra: - Grazie! -.  
Le grida esplosero. Le mura dello stadio e il palco stesso parvero tremare.  
A pensarci bene, forse non era una cosa molto rassicurante.  
Luka trasse un profondo respiro, l'aria fresca le riempì i polmoni. Aveva cantato tre canzoni di fila - tutta la sua scaletta come solista - ma non era affatto stanca.  _Tutt'altro._  
Certo, non avrebbe detto di no ad un bicchiere d'acqua - o, meglio, ad una scatoletta di tonno -, ma poteva proseguire senza interruzioni.  
_Voleva_  proseguire senza interruzioni.  
La sua scaletta da solista prevedeva tre canzoni. La sua scaletta per intero, in quel momento, ne prevedeva cinque.  
Le altre due erano duetti.  
Lo stadio tremò di nuovo.  _Lei_  doveva aver fatto il suo ingresso sul palco.  
Si voltò: Miku quasi saltellava verso di lei, lo sguardo verso il pubblico - chissà se riusciva a vederlo? -, entrambe le braccia in alto, salutando quel mare di voci.  
Possibile che l'ultimo concerto fosse stato  _solo_  un anno prima? Le sembrava fossero trascorsi almeno dieci anni.  
Le era mancato tutto.  
Le era mancata quella sensazione di forza e liberazione nel cantare dal vivo, all'aperto, su un palco, davanti ad un pubblico.  
Le erano mancati anche quei riflettori che, per quanto distanti, riuscivano comunque a cuocerla, le erano mancate quelle luci rosa dritte negli occhi che, una volta tornata dietro le quinte, accompagnavano la sua visuale con tanti fuochi d'artificio per qualche minuto.  
Le era mancato sentire il suo nome urlato con tanto entusiasmo, sentire il pubblico seguirla nelle canzoni.  
Le era mancato cantare sul palco con Miku.  
Le era capitato di chiedersi perché amasse tanto cantare insieme a Miku sul palco. Era una sensazione diversa dall'incidere dischi alla Crypton, canticchiare insieme per strada - a bassa voce -, o sgolarsi in casa - spesso inscenando assurdi quartetti di fronte alla PSP.  
Non aveva trovato nessuna risposta.  
E, sinceramente, non le importava troppo trovarla.  
Le luci si erano abbassate.  
Quelle note delicate avevano riempito l'aria.  
Si voltò, dando le spalle al pubblico, le luci ora bianche.  
-  _Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru..._  -  
Si mosse piano, da un piede all'altro, la voce di Miku accanto a sé.  
-  _Itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou..._  -  
Tuttavia, c'era qualcosa di frustrante, in tutto quello.  
Nel cantare sul palco con Miku.  
-  _Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari..._  -  
Da sola con Miku.  
-  _Anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa._  -  
Masochista.  
Non sempre.  
Quando cantava da sola con Miku, sul palco, sotto lo sguardo di tutte quelle persone.  
Ma non gliene importava niente.  
Si voltò, incontrò i suoi occhi azzurri, sfiorò quelle dita sospese nell'aria, fredde contro le sue troppo calde.  
-  _Karami au yubi hodoite..._  -  
Erano belle, le loro voci insieme.  
Le casse sul palco sottolineavano bene quel fatto.  
-  _Kuchibiru kara shita e to..._  -  
C'era un limite alla coreografia.  
Prendetevi per mano.  
Ma lasciate distanti le vostre labbra.  
Bizzarro far cantare loro una canzone del genere e poi raccomandarsi di non lasciarsi andare ad effusioni.  
Non ricordava aver mai sentito simili avvertimenti quando ad accompagnare Miku sul palco era Kaito o quando al suo fianco c'era Gakupo.  
Ma ricordava di averli sentiti quando sul palco risuonava  _Erase or zero_.  
-  _Yurusarenai koto naraba... naosara moeagaru no!_  -  
Sfiorò le dita di Miku tante volte.  
Incontrò il suo sguardo tante volte.  
Le luci erano davvero basse.  
Chissà cosa sarebbe successo se, mentre le loro spalle si sfioravano, avesse lasciato avvicinare i loro visi.  
-  _Dakiyosete hoshii, tashikamete hoshii..._  -  
Vicina.  
Sfiorava i suoi polpastrelli, le sue spalle.  
-  _Machigai nado nain da to omowasete..._  -  
Quando si giravano, la sua concentrazione andava più al modo per evitare di essere frustata dai suoi capelli piuttosto che alle parole della canzone.  
Probabilmente, anche Miku doveva evitare di essere travolta dall'onda rosa dei suoi capelli.  
-  _Kiss o shite, nurikaete hoshii..._  -  
Se non avessero provato quel duetto per settimane, mesi, forse sarebbero persino inciampate l'una nei piedi dell'altra.  
Le prime volte succedeva. Soprattutto quando provavano con le luci tanto basse.  
-  _Miwaku no toki ni yoshire oborete itai no..._  -  
Vicinissima, tanto da poter toccare ogni singola parte di lei ed essere toccata a sua volta.  
E non poterlo fare.  
Era decisamente masochista nel continuare a pensarci.  
-  _Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite..._  -  
Se non altro, nessuno avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire sulla sua interpretazione della canzone.  
Né su quella di Miku.  
  
-  _Mijikai kotoba de tsunagaru imi o, kao mo awasezu ni kegirau wake o, sagashite mo, sagashite mo, mitsukaranai kedo..._  -  
Dovette occupare la mente nel ricordare tutte le mosse della coreografia.  
Miku era più brava di lei, in quel campo: soprattutto perché, quando dimenticava qualcosa, riusciva ad improvvisare all'istante, con talmente tanta sicurezza da far pensare che eventuali mosse fuori tempo fossero calcolate.  
-  _Hanikaminagara okotta tte, me o fusenagara waratta tte, sonna no douse tsu-ma-ra-na-i wa!_  -  
Era stata Miku ad insegnarle tutta la coreografia di quella canzone.  
Che aveva imparato del tutto dopo tre tentativi.  
Tuttavia, si assicurò di essere perfettamente accanto a lei, né un passo avanti né uno indietro.  
Per quanto sapesse che il palco fosse l'habitat naturale di Miku, in quella danza non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarle tutto il pubblico.  
  
Fuggirono dietro le quinte, il fumo rosa e verde acqua che offriva loro almeno quindici secondi di invisibilità.  
Raggiunsero la sala di corsa. Quando si fermarono, non riuscirono a trattenere una risata.  
Almeno, quella volta, nessuno era rotolato giù per le scalette - fatto più frequente di quanto si potesse immaginare.  
\- Bravissima, Luka-chan! -  
Il respiro le si mozzò, il peso di Miku attaccatasi al suo collo quasi la fece precipitare al suolo.  
\- Grazie. - avvolse le braccia intorno alla sua vita: - Anche tu. Come sempre. -  
Miku si scostò appena, gli occhi che le brillavano: - Ovvio! Sono o non sono la superdiva Miku Hatsune? -  
Sorrise: - La superdiva più modesta del reame. - e la baciò.  
Sentì le braccia attorno al collo irrigidirsi appena.  
Un istante dopo, tornarono rilassate, la sentì ricambiare il bacio.  
La tensione scivolò via, si sentì più leggera.  
Era bello cantare da sola con Miku sul palco.  
Soprattutto se, dopo, avevano abbastanza tempo per loro.  
Anche se, in quel momento, aveva una bizzarra sensazione.  
Portò una mano al viso dell'altra, senza separarsi da lei.  
Dal palco giungevano delle note dolci e ovattate, fiabesche.  
Le mani di Miku erano salite ad intrecciarsi ai suoi capelli.  
Se ricordava bene, la scaletta era stata fatta in modo che Kaito e Meiko ammorbidissero il pubblico, prima di rintronarlo con-  
Si staccò, guardò alla sua destra.  
"... ecco cos'era quella sensazione."  
Una presenza spettrale le stava fissando.  
Pelle bianca come le luci dei riflettori poco prima, un vestito da gothic lolita, capelli blu corti e mossi, una rosa nera sopra un orecchio, un occhio rosso e uno verde.  
"... siamo in ritardo per il trucco!"  
\- R-Rin-chan! - sentì Miku trasalire, ma non si staccò da lei.  
\- Ah, mi dispiace interrompervi! - Rin rise, sventolando le mani: - Eravate così carine! - formò un cuore con le dita, chiudendo l'occhio verde per inquadrarle meglio in quella romantica cornicetta.  
\- Non si spiano le coppiette, Rin-chan! - Miku gonfiò le guance, Luka sentì le proprie andare a fuoco.  
\- Ero venuta per portarvi al trucco! - le mani di Rin andarono ai fianchi, lei riaprì l'occhio: - Soprattutto tu, Luka. - incontrò il suo sguardo eterocromo.  
\- Hai rag- -  
\- Oh, beh, al limite prenderanno tempo facendo cantare qualcosa a Len! - Rin scosse le spalle, il volto illuminato da un sorriso un po' troppo grande. L'ultima volta che aveva detto così, il povero Len si era ritrovato sul palco con uno scettro fatto sul momento, una minigonna di Rin ed appendici da gatto reperite da non si sa dove a cantare  _Magical Nuko LenLen_  con Rin, Kaito e Miku che dicevano le loro parti da dietro le quinte - e Miku e Rin erano anche impegnate una con il costume di scena e l'altra con il trucco.  
Aveva ammirato molto come Miku e Rin fossero riuscite a fare una cosa simile in una situazione del genere.  
Kaito le aveva detto che, un giorno, anche lei avrebbe trovato qualcosa di abbastanza ispirante da portarla a cantare in modo talmente chiaro da non far sentire nel microfono i rumori di sarte/truccatrici.  
Non era stata sicura di aver ben capito, ma aveva avuto uno strano presentimento.  
Insieme a Miku - finalmente staccatasi -, seguì Rin fino alla sala dei costumi di scena.  
\- Vuoi farti una doccia, prima? -  
Guardò Miku, scosse la testa: - Temo di non avere tempo, ormai... -  
-  _Sennen no dokusou ka_  è finita! - s'intromise Rin, aprendo la porta: - Avresti tempo per altre due canzoni di Kaito-nii e tre di Meiko-nee. - abbassò appena le palpebre: - Vestiario e trucco compresi, ovviamente. -  
\- Mi farò la doccia dopo. - decise Luka, entrando: - Dovremo pure toglierci il colorante dalla pelle... -  
\- Oh... - un sorriso fin troppo simile ad un ghigno: - Capisco... -  
"..."  
Con un sospiro, iniziò a sbottonarsi il vestito: - Hai una mente troppo perversa, Rin-chan. -  
\- Tranquilla, andrò io per prima, dopo. - la vide saltellare verso l'entrata: - Così poi avrete la doccia tutta per voi! - con un sorriso in sinistro stile Halloween, scomparve dietro la porta.  
Luka alzò gli occhi al soffitto, cercando di non ridere.  
"Come se potessimo fare una cosa del genere con il rischio che possa entrare qualcuno..."  
Non è che potevano bloccare tutto il bagno delle donne per un tempo imprecisato.  
Senza contare che sarebbe stata Miku a dover chiudere il concerto. Non potevano permettersi di perdere il senso del tempo.  
_Dopo_ , in albergo, avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo e lo spazio che volevano, senza pericolo di interruzione.  
\- Cosa vi stavate dicendo? - Miku apparve da sopra la sua spalla - chissà se aveva aspettato che lei rimanesse in reggiseno, per approfittare della visuale.  
\- Nulla di importante. - riuscì a dire, prima che le sarte le rapissero per incastrarle in abiti da gothic lolita.  
Luka aveva una sola sarta.  
Miku era circondata da quattro donne.  
Di lì a poco, un'unica truccatrice sarebbe andata da lei, mentre l'altra ne avrebbe avute a disposizione tre.  
Non sapeva quando avesse iniziato a farci caso.  
Rivolse lo sguardo alla porta chiusa.  
Anche Rin veniva vestita da quattro donne e truccata da tre.  
Sapeva che Meiko aveva all'incirca lo stesso numero di sarte e truccatrici, ma sapeva anche che tendeva a fare gran parte della preparazione in autonomia - "So vestirmi e truccarmi da sola, non vedo perché farmi aiutare", aveva spiegato la diretta interessata; quella frase era giunta alle orecchie di tutti i presenti come: "Ho il terrore di non riuscire ad entrare in tempo sul palco, quindi vado nel panico se vedo che le sarte e le truccatrici tardano di più di tre secondi.".  
Del resto, era giusto così.  
Rin era molto amata dal pubblico.  
Meiko era la  _prima_ , era un simbolo, un'icona.  
E Miku era la Diva.  
Era giusto dar loro così tante attenzioni.  
Andò alla sala trucco, si sedette davanti ad uno specchio. Chiuse gli occhi. Sentì i suoi capelli venire pettinati e raccolti in una retina.  
Era così bello cantare insieme a Miku.  
Era così frustrante cantare insieme alla Diva.  
Il palco era il mondo di Miku, il luogo in cui lei era sempre perfetta, qualsiasi cosa facesse.  
Per quanto cantasse esattamente al suo fianco, per quanto facesse in modo di essere sua pari, Miku attirava lo sguardo di tutto il pubblico.  
Non che lei fosse ignorata.  
Ma lei era come un abbellimento per Miku Hatsune.  
La sua voce più bassa si mescolava a quella più trillante, rendendola ancora più bella.  
A volte, si chiedeva se ci fosse qualcuno che, ascoltando i suoi singoli, pensasse che mancasse "qualcosa" - perché non c'era Miku, quindi la sua voce non abbelliva nessuno se non la sua proprietaria.  
Una volta le era stato detto che era la Vocaloid più bella.  
Ne era stata felice.  
Le sarebbe piaciuto che qualcuno le avesse detto che era la sua voce ad essere la più bella.  
\- Luka-chan? -  
Aprì gli occhi, guardò verso Miku, sulla poltroncina accanto alla sua.  
Il suo sguardo era preoccupato: - Stai bene? -  
\- Eh? -  
La vedeva come dietro ad un vetro appannato.  
"... dannazione."  
Inspirò, ricacciò dentro le lacrime.  
\- Sì. Tutto bene. - accennò ad un sorriso.  
\- No, non è vero. -  
Era strano sentire Miku seria. E vederle quell'espressione impassibile, sul volto ormai bianchissimo per il trucco.  
\- Sì, ti dico. - la voce uscì pacata, come suo solito: - Pensavo ad una sciocchezza. -.  
Tintinnio di pettini e pennellini. Fruscio di stoffe.  
\- Luka-chan? -  
\- Sì? -  
\- Quand'è che esce il tuo prossimo cd? -  
"Eh?"  
Sbattè le palpebre, confusa.  
\- A fine mese... -  
Il sorriso tornò sulle labbra di Miku, fino ad illuminarle gli occhi: - Lo ascolteremo tutto, vero? -  
\- S-sì... -  
"Che le è preso...?".  
Le sfuggì un sorriso: - Ti piace proprio ascoltare tutti i miei cd... -  
\- Sì! - un trillo: - Ci sono tante belle canzoni dentro! E le canta una cantante bravissima! -  
Sperò davvero che lo strato bianco di trucco coprisse le guance in fiamme.  
\- A cosa devo quest'uscita improvvisa? -  
\- Siamo troppo simili. -  
" _Eh?_ "  
\- Cos- -  
\- Fatto! - Miku saltò su dalla poltroncina, quasi travolgendo le truccatrici: - Kaito-nii avrà finito! -  
\- Hatsune-san, per favore, si ricordi che il trucco è anche sulle braccia! - gemette una delle donne, mentre Miku praticamente volava verso la sala subito dietro le quinte.  
\- Anche voi siete pronta, Megurine-san. - la voce della sua truccatrice, gentile, le giunse alle orecchie.  
Le sorrise per ringraziarla, si alzò e seguì Miku, piano.  
"... siamo troppo simili...?".  
  
Chiunque avesse stilato la scaletta del concerto era un genio del male (?): rilassare il pubblico e poi mitragliarlo con  _Anti the infinite holic_  prima e _Hatsune Miku no Gekishou_  dopo.  
O forse era solo una scusa per far vedere loro tre in abito da gothic lolita, una dietro l'altra.  
Il suo duetto con Rin era anche la sua ultima canzone, per quella sera.  
Quando finalmente tornò dietro le quinte, si lasciò cadere su una delle poltroncine della sala.  
\- Per oggi, ho finito. - annunciò, stiracchiandosi.  
\- Lasciamo il posto alla Diva. -  
Un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Abbassò le braccia e guardò Rin, intenta a togliersi la parrucca e la retina dai capelli: - Vado a farmi la doccia. - ridacchiò: - Dopo sarò io la  _Diva_... - la vide andare verso i bagni, la sua voce che si faceva sempre più lontana: -  _Kyozou no rakuen no hate no..._  -.  
"..."  
Portò le mani in grembo: "... oh.".  
Si alzò, raggiunse l'unico foglio attaccato alla piccola bacheca al suo fianco: la scaletta.  
"Giusto, dopo faranno la trilogia di  _Synchronicity_..." alzò lo sguardo alle righe sopra: "... ma solo dopo la trilogia di  _Color Chronicle_." guardò l'ultima riga: "E poi Miku chiuderà con  _World is mine_." le sfuggì un sorriso: "Giusto per sottolineare la sua modestia.".  
_Sei stata tagliata fuori._  
Un pensiero le attraversò la mente.  
Cercò di scacciarlo.  
_Sei stata tagliata fuori._  
Scosse la testa.  
"Solo perché il concerto si chiuderà con una saga di Meiko e Kaito e una dei Kagamine e poi con Miku, non significa che...".  
Le braccia andarono lungo i fianchi.  
Rimase a fissare la scaletta.  
Non che avesse avuto poche canzoni.  
Tre singoli, tre duetti totali.  
Era lo stesso anche per Meiko e Kaito, in fondo.  
E Rin e Len avevano avuto un duetto in più, ma un singolo in meno ciascuno.  
Non aveva di che lamentarsi.  
Non ne aveva alcun motivo.  
Sospirò.  
"Però..." si tolse la parrucca: "... vedere il mio nome sul finale mi avrebbe fatto piacere." si tolse la retina, sentì i capelli ricaderle lungo la schiena.  
Si arrese all'evidenza.  
"Sono..." inspirò: "... sono davvero patetica.".  
\- Luka-chan? -  
Miku si materializzò al suo fianco, una spettrale presenza in abito gothic lolita. Lei aveva dovuto mettere entrambe le lenti a contatto rosse.  
\- Hai finito. - non era una domanda. Era ovvio che la sua presenza lì implicasse che avesse finito di cantare.  
\- Sì! - trillò lei, allegra: - Ora mi riposo un po'. E' sempre una canzone stancante. -  
\- Ti capisco... - sorrise: neppure  _Anti the infinite holic_  era facile da cantare.  
Sentì il braccio stritolato in una morsa. Abbassò lo sguardo: le mani di Miku si erano impossessate del suo avambraccio.  
E i suoi occhi brillavano: - Andiamo a farci la doccia insieme? -  
\- La faremo  _insieme_  in albergo, Miku-chan. - mormorò, accentuando il sorriso.  
Posò un bacio su quelle labbra piegate verso il basso.  
\- Non possiamo permettere che la Diva arrivi in ritardo, no? - vi sussurrò, accarezzandole una guancia - e portandole via una scia di trucco bianco, rivelando la pelle arrossata, chissà se per i riflettori.  
\- Ma non ci metto niente a mettere il vestito di  _World is mine_! - protestò Miku, tirandola appena verso i bagni.  
\- Ho detto di no, Miku-chan. - s'impedì di ridere: - E poi, ora c'è Rin-chan. -  
\- Rin-chan lo sa che poi ci andiamo noi, sarà già uscita! -  
\- E va bene... - le accarezzò la testa: - Faremo la doccia insieme... - la vide sbrilluccicare: - ... in due cabine separate. -  
-  _Eh?_  -  
Stavolta non riuscì a trattenere una risata leggera.  
Impossibile farlo quando Miku sgranava gli occhi in quel modo, lasciando la bocca appena aperta.  
Sembrava quasi un cartone animato.  
\- Come vuoi! - la vide alzare le mani, in segno di resa: -  _Per ora_  niente. Però andiamo! - intrecciò le dita alle sue: - Così potrai sciacquare pure le lacrime. -  
Si bloccò.  
Si tastò le guance.  
Il trucco si era bagnato, aveva formato un impasto appiccicoso.  
\- Oh... - si guardò i polpastrelli, sporchi di quella poltiglia di trucco bianco, eyeliner nero e acqua salata.  
\- Io... - guardò Miku. Di nuovo quell'espressione seria.  
Tremò per un istante.  
Strinse i denti.  
E si arrese all'idea di ricoprirsi l'intera faccia di poltiglia grigiastra.  
\- Io sono patetica, Miku-chan. - le lasciò la mano. Miku la recuperò un istante dopo.  
\- Perché? -  
\- Perché sono invidiosa. -  
Tanto valeva dire tutto.  
\- Invidiosa? - l'espressione di Miku non era cambiata di un millimetro.  
L'aveva capito.  
Già sapeva tutto.  
Ma voleva sentirlo dire da lei.  
"E'... umiliante...?" non sapeva neanche lei.  
Ma non si sentiva umiliata.  
Non con la mano di Miku che stringeva la sua.  
\- Tu sei la migliore. - sospirò, passando la mano libera sugli occhi bagnati: - Tu sei la vera Diva. E Meiko, Kaito, Rin-chan e Len-kun... tutti loro sono amati, sono considerati come singoli, hanno un "ruolo", sono apprezzati per ciò che sono. Io... la gente si ricorda di me solo quando passano in rassegna noi sei. Si ricorda di me quando siamo insieme, perché la mia voce rende la tua più bella. Quando duetti con Rin-chan o Gumi-san, la gente pensa sia a te che a loro. Non vi considera un'unica entità. O meglio... - inspirò: - ... non considera Rin-chan o Gumi-san come una tua decorazione. -  
\- A me piace che la gente ci consideri un'unica entità! - l'espressione seria si sciolse in un sorriso: - E' bello che ci vedano come una cosa sola! Ed è bello che sia la  _tua_  voce a rendere la mia più bella! -  
Luka rise. Non era una risata molto felice, ma almeno era spontanea.  
\- Non era questo ciò che intendevo... -  
\- Ma è ciò che intendo io. -  
Luka sospirò di nuovo. L'espressione dell'altra era tornata seria.  
\- Prima pensavo... che mi sarebbe piaciuto avere un singolo sul finale. Mentre gli altri cantano le loro trilogie. Mi sarebbe piaciuto poter avere una parte anche nel gran finale. -  
Miku non disse niente.  
\- E prima ancora pensavo... che, per quanto mi sforzi, tu sarai sempre avanti. Sei  _tu_  il simbolo della Crypton. Il simbolo di noi Vocaloid. -  
\- E ho anche tantissime persone che mi odiano, se è per questo. -  
\- Ogni cosa ha dei pro e dei contro. Soprattutto la fama. -  
\- Tu pensi troppo! - si sentì scuotere il braccio. Doveva averlo catturato con la mano fino ad un istante prima libera.  
\- Forse. - accennò ad un sorriso: - Anche se la cosa che mi rende più patetica... - trasse un profondo respiro: - ... è che io amo cantare con te. Sul palco. Da sole. Quel momento in cui più in assoluto vengo messa in ombra da te, quel momento che più odio, è anche il momento che più amo. Io amo sentirti cantare. Amo vederti sul palco, amo essere sul palco insieme a te. Al tempo stesso, odio pensare che non sarò mai alla tua altezza, per quanto possa provare. Se anche arrivassi al tuo livello, tu saresti già andata avanti. Quindi... - abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Patetica.".  
-  _Tomoni hashitte shitte shitto shite..._  - sentì la fronte di Miku contro la sua: -  _... senaka wo zutto otte itte..._  - incontrò i suoi occhi rossi: -  _Narande "Nanda konna monka" tte waratte_  - la vide sorridere.  
_Corriamo insieme eppure siamo gelose, sempre all'inseguimento della schiena dell'altra  
Fianco a fianco, "Ma perché è così?" e ridiamo_  
-  _Saki wo hashitteku tte ittatte..._  - sforzò la voce. Usciva spezzata: -  _... gendo arutte nante katte..._  - inspirò: -  _Hashitte mo hashitte mo oitsukenai..._ -  
_Corro e ancora corro, ma non ti raggiungo._  
Sentì il cuore battere troppo forte.  
-  _Wasurenai..._  - un sussurro, da quelle labbra: -  _... wasurenai kara._  -  
_Non dimenticherò... non mi dimenticherò di te._  
Miku sorrise: -  _Saikou no rival wo..._  -  
_La mia più grande rivale!_  
"Eh...?"  
\- L'hai detto tu, no? - la voce gentile di Miku, un bacio leggero: - Pensano che siamo un'unica entità. Perché la tua voce rende più bella la mia. Perché è  _solo_  la tua voce ad essere in grado di fare una cosa simile. L'unica capace di essere al mio stesso livello. -  
Il cuore trasalì.  
\- Cos- -  
\- Rin-chan e Gumi-chan sono mie care amiche. Mi piace duettare con loro. - strinse la sua mano: - Io non ti considero come Rin-chan e Gumi-chan. Mi piace molto duettare con te. Ma, dato che sei così simile a me, non posso permettermi distrazioni o mancanze. - un sorriso: - Altrimenti finiresti con il superarmi. -  
"..."  
Il sorriso si spense: - Come successe qualche anno fa. -  
\- Eh? Cosa? - Luka si scostò appena, sbattè le palpebre.  
\- Mi hai quasi buttata giù dal mio trono da Diva. - Miku ridusse gli occhi a fessure. Fingeva un tono offeso.  
Ma aveva sentito la sua mano tremare per un istante.  
\- Poco dopo che sei entrata alla Crypton. Il nome di Miku Hatsune era quello sempre in cima alle classifiche. Finchè... - trasse un profondo respiro, guardò altrove. Tornò a guardarla. I suoi occhi erano seri - eppure, c'era una piccola luce di qualcosa di strano.  
Quando capì di cosa si trattasse, Luka si chiese se non fosse crollata addormentata per la stanchezza, se tutto quello non fosse un grande sogno.  
Miku sembrava intimorita.  
\- ... finché Luka Megurine non si piazzò al primo posto con il suo nuovo singolo,  _Rip=Release_. -  
" _Rip=Release_...?"  
Le tornò alla mente il giorno in cui avevano ascoltato il suo primo cd.  
Quando Miku aveva avuto una reazione fin troppo esagerata ad una canzone che non le piaceva.  
_Rip=Release_.  
\- Luka Megurine era bravissima e bellissima... - Miku abbassò lo sguardo: - Stava avendo successo ed era persino riuscita a conquistare la vetta delle classifiche! E dicevano che il trono di Miku Hatsune era in pericolo. Si chiedevano se Luka Megurine sarebbe stata capace di scalzarmi. Io vedevo le classifiche, ti sentivo cantare e... - si bloccò. Deglutì. Riprese: - ... quello... tutto quello era già successo, prima. Quando fui io a buttare giù dal trono la Diva della Crypton. Meiko. -  
"Ah..."  
\- Avevo preso il trono di una Diva ed ero felicissima. Ma, in quel momento, c'era il rischio che un'altra arrivasse a prendere il mio posto. - la presa sulla sua mano si fece ancora più forte, quasi fino a far male: - Meiko-nee era già grande. Ormai aveva una carriera avviata. Ma... io? Si sa cosa succede alle idol adolescenti. Sono carine, piacciono per un certo periodo, poi vengono buttate via in favore di altre, più giovani e più carine. -  
\- Ma io sono più grande di te. -  
\- Ma io rimango comunque un'adolescente. - deglutì di nuovo: - Se tu mi avessi scalzata... mi avrebbero tenuta ancora? Il pubblico si sarebbe ricordato di me? Avrei avuto modo di dimostrare alla Crypton che non ero "passata di moda", che potevo ancora cantare con tutti voi? -  
"..."  
\- Ma così non è stato! - il tono tornò trillante, lo sguardo luminoso - gli occhi umidi: - La Diva rimango io e la questione è chiusa! -  
\- Mi sembra giusto. - ridacchiò.  
Una mano su una guancia. Le labbra sulle sue.  
Miku si scostò appena: - Però... se ci fossi solo io come regina assoluta, senza alcuna degna rivale, non ci sarebbe alcun divertimento. - sorrise.  
\- Sei... - le prese la mano sul viso: - ... davvero tsundere, Miku-chan. -  
-  _Cosa?_  -  
\- Hatsune-san! Cosa ci fate ancora conciata così? Avete solo dieci minuti di tempo! -  
\- ARGH! L'avevo dimenticato! -  
\- Andiamo alle docce, Miku-chan... -  
\- IN CABINE SEPARATE! NON FARO' MAI IN TEMPO! -  
\- Te l'avevo detto... -.  
  
\- Allora vado! - annunciò Miku, sprofondata nel gigantesco vestito bianco di  _World is mine_ , cercando di uscire - a fatica - dalla stanza.  
"E finalmente dopo potremo tornare in albergo." Luka sorrise, finendo di abbottonarsi il suo vestito abituale.  
Sistemò le cinture, si allacciò gli stivali e-  
\- LUKA! -  
La porta si aprì di colpo - era quasi stata sfondata, a dire la verità - e il colpo se lo presero anche tutti i presenti.  
Sulla soglia, il viso sconvolto, una mano al petto, c'era Meiko.  
Non appena incrociò il suo sguardo, corse da lei: - Luka! Meno male che ti ho trovata! -  
\- Cos'è successo...? -  
Non era da Meiko perdere la calma in quel modo.  
Rabbrividì.  
\- Miku... -  
\- Cosa? - scattò in piedi, una fitta ghiacciata al petto: - Cos'è successo? -  
\- Devi venire assolutamente, Luka! - Meiko serrò una mano intorno al polso - quasi lo stritolò: - Miku ha perso la voce! -  
-  _Cosa?_  -  
\- COSA? -  
Riuscì a malapena a sentire il coro sconvolto alle sue spalle, prima di essere trascinata nella sala dietro le quinte - raggiunta in meno di dieci secondi.  
"Meiko dovrebbe davvero imparare a dosars-"  
Se non fosse stato un momento drammatico, la scena sarebbe stata assurda: su una delle poltroncine c'era una vaporosissima gonna bianca da cui spuntavano due braccia esili, due code di capelli verdi e qualche ciuffo di capelli blu.  
\- Uhm... - si avvicinò, esitante: "Kaito è stato risucchiato nel vestito di Miku-chan...?"  
\- Forse dovremmo aiutare lui, prima... -  
\- Nah, è sopravvissuto a ben di peggio. - Meiko sventolò una mano davanti al viso, come a scacciare le sue parole: - Miku, piuttosto... -  
Luka si avvicinò ancora. Quando fu a pochi passi, capì che, semplicemente, Miku si era seduta in braccio a Kaito - facendo attenzione, riusciva a vedere le punte delle scarpe sul pavimento.  
\- Su, riproviamo! - la voce di Kaito, da qualche parte: -  _Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama..._  - vocina in falsetto.  
Non giunse alcuna risposta.  
\- M-Miku-chan...? -  
Le code verdi si mossero. Riuscì ad intravedere due occhi azzurri familiari.  
\- Cos'è successo...? -  
Un bisbiglio impercettibile. Luka si avvicinò ancora di più.  
Quelle che ipotizzò essere le spalle di Miku si alzarono un attimo - stava prendendo fiato? - e una voce soffocata giunse alle sue orecchie: -  _Gekishou_ mi ha tolto tutta la voce. -.  
\- E-eh? - sgranò gli occhi: - M-ma non è mai successo prima! -  
Un altro bisbiglio.  
\- Non ti ho sentita... -  
\- Dice che è stata una serata molto intensa. - disse Kaito, risparmiando a Miku un ennesimo ripetersi.  
Alle loro spalle, intanto, era scoppiato il caos: addetti ai lavori e manager correvano per ogni dove, in un groviglio di passi esagitati e voci troppo alte che non facevano distinguere neppure mezza parola - soprattutto con la musica potente, per quanto ovattata, che arrivava dal palco.  
Luka riuscì a malapena a decifrare un: - Una pasticca per la gola! Qualcuno ha una pasticca per la gola? - che le sfrecciò accanto.  
\- Ma che volete che faccia una pasticca? - fece Meiko, la sua voce irritata zittì svariate persone nel raggio di un metro: - E se poi sale sul palco e le sparisce la voce a metà canzone? Serve una soluzione decisa! -  
\- Il playback! - ricordò Luka. Guardò Miku - quel che si vedeva: - Puoi cantare in playback! E' un'emergenza! -  
Sapeva quanto fosse poco carino - per il cantante e per il pubblico - esibirsi in playback.  
Ma in quel caso...  
\- Non c'è playback. - intervenne Meiko, le mani ai fianchi: - Abbiamo solo le basi. -  
-  _Cosa?_  -  
"Non è possibile!"  
\- Miku può andare sul palco e qualcun altro canta da dietro le quinte! - propose Kaito.  
\- Come se nessuno riconoscesse le nostre voci. - sospirò Meiko, esasperata.  
\- Allora che cosa facciamo? - Luka gettò uno sguardo a Miku: la vedeva spostare gli occhi da Kaito, a Meiko, a lei. La sua espressione era di puro disappunto.  
"Beh, ci credo..."  
\- Non abbiamo altra scelta. - Meiko si voltò verso lo staff: - Quali basi di riserva abbiamo? Qualcuno deve sostituirla! -  
-  _Cosa?_  - Luka le si avvicinò, il gelo che scorreva lungo le vene: - Ma... ma non possiamo sostituirla! Stanno aspettando tutti lei! -  
\- E, se salirà sul palco in questo stato, otterrà solo di deludere il pubblico! - lo sguardo di Meiko era fermo: - Non c'è tempo per sentimentalismi. Serve un sostituto. Rin-chan e Len-kun sono fuori questione, stanno finendo di cantare. - guardò verso le scalette: - Letteralmente. -.  
\- Abbiamo pochi minuti di tempo... - notò Kaito.  
\- Allora, che basi avete? - insistette Meiko.  
L'uomo che aveva interpellato iniziò a leggere la lista: - Uhm, di sue abbiamo solo  _Akujiki Musume Conchita_  e  _Majo Salmhofer no Tobo_... -  
\- Fuori questione, non farò mai in tempo a mettere i costumi di scena. Di Kaito? -  
\- Solo  _Sweet Beast_... -  
\- Non abbiamo dei cioccolatini per la scenografia! -  
\- Ma prima c'erano! -  
\- Esatto.  _Prima._  -.  
\- Di Megurine-san, invece, abbiamo solo  _Rip=Release_... -  
" _Rip=Release_?"  
\- Davvero? Ottimo! Non serve alcun vestito di scena! -  
Si sentì spingere - con  _particolare_  forza - verso le scalette, da cui intravedeva le ombre di Rin e Len.  
\- Aspetta! - cercò di puntare i talloni, invano: - Non puoi decidere da sola! -  
\- E' un'emergenza! - le ricordò Meiko, lasciandola solo una volta che il suo piede ebbe toccato il primo gradino. Alle sue spalle, apparvero Kaito e Miku, sani e salvi.  
\- Parlerò io con il direttore. - aggiunse, sbrigativa: - Ora sali, che Rin-chan e Len-kun hanno finito! -  
\- M-ma i-io... -  
"IO AVEVO FINITO!"  
\- Buona fortuna, Luka-chan. -  
Quella voce.  
Limpida.  
Guardò Miku.  
La vide sorridere.  
Guardò Kaito, guardò Meiko.  
Rin e Len apparvero al suo fianco, aggirandola, gli sguardi confusi.  
Inspirò.  
Sorrise.  
\- Beh, chiudere un concerto è una bella responsabilità. - incontrò lo sguardo di Miku: - Quindi farò del mio meglio. -.  
\- Soprattutto perché era il  _mio_  turno. - un sussurro da quelle labbra.  
Si voltò e salì le scalette.  
Un gradino.  
Il cuore sobbalzò.  
Un altro gradino.  
Un altro sobbalzo.  
Quando arrivò sotto quelle luci rosa, accompagnata da  _quella_  musica, fece sparire qualsiasi pensiero dalla mente.  
Sapeva che il pubblico era sorpreso.  
Doveva catturarlo del tutto.  
Sapeva che ci sarebbe riuscita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Kaze ni yurete...": _Akahitoha_  
>  La versione originale era cantata da Miku; in seguito, l'autore ne ha fatto una selfcover con Luka, di immensamente più successo.  
> * "Hankei hachijuugo senchi ga kono te no todoku kyori, ima kara furimawashimasu node hanarete ite kudasai!": _Double Lariat_  
>  * "Just be friend... All we gotta do... Just be friends... It's time to say goodbye...": _Just be friend_  
>  * "Kimi no koe wo kikasete yodomu kokoro wo haratte...": _Leia_  
>  * "Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru...": _Magnet_  
>  * _Erase or zero_ : Canzone dai toni shonen-ai cantata da Len e Kaito.  
> * "Mijikai kotoba de tsunagaru imi o, kao mo awasezu ni kegirau wake o, sagashite mo, sagashite mo, mitsukaranai kedo...": _World End Dancehall_  
>  * "Kyozou no rakuen no hate no...": _Hikari to Kage no Rakuen_ , seconda della saga di _Synchronicity_ \- dove il ruolo di Rin è quello della "Diva"  
> * "Tomoni hashitte shitte shitto shite...": _Akatsuki Arrival_ [[Traduzione](http://hontonokotoba.blogfree.net/?t=4755820)]  
> * I riferimenti alla PSP sono sottili (?) riferimenti al Project Diva. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Scritta nel 2014 ]
> 
> Ad essere proprio onestamente sinceri, avevo iniziato a scrivere questa seconda one-shot l'anno scorso [2013] ma... non mi convinceva. L'ho rimaneggiata non so quante volte, ma continuava a non convincermi.  
> Così, ho riscritto quanto avevo già scritto e, dopo qualche ora, mi sono ritrovata alla fine del capitolo. (!)  
> Questo mi ha insegnato che, se una cosa non convince, la si deve rifare da capo. U.U ~~Quali siano poi i risultati è un altro discorso.~~
> 
> Il prompt di questo capitolo - come si sarà argutamente dedotto - viene dal titolo di _Akatsuki Arrival_ , così come anche la frase subito sotto. Anche se la prima idea era di usare "Ansia".  
> Quella parte di titolo è un gioco di parole: può voler dire letteralmente "Arrivo", ma contiene anche la parola "Rival", "Rivale".  
> All'inizio, avrei voluto mettere come prompt l'intero titolo ma poi la fondatrice della challenge mi avrebbe provocato dolore fisico. Ma in fondo, pensandoci bene, la cosa più "importante" è quell' _Arrival_ , con il suo doppio significato.  
> Spero di essere riuscita a renderlo. °^°
> 
> Parlando della vicenda di per sé, stando a ciò che dice la Vocaloid Wikia, Luka fu davvero la prima ad "incrinare" la popolarità di Miku, superandola - per la prima volta - nei ranking con la canzone _Rip=Release_.  
> (Poi si sa, Miku è rimasta sul suo "trono".)
> 
> A proposito di canzoni: ci sono anacronismi ovunque. Ad esempio, Luka avrebbe "debuttato" ad inizio 2009 (e si presume che un suo eventuale album sarebbe dovuto uscire almeno entro l'anno), ma nel flashback vengono nominate _Blackjack_ (fine 2010) e _Afterglow_ (2013).  
> In generale, non seguo una linea temporale precisa - anche perché, altrimenti, sarebbero passati almeno cinque anni e mi ritroverei una Miku ventunenne e dei Kagamine diciannovenni. Diciamo che è passato "un certo tot tempo". *CoffCoff*
> 
> Altra cosa sulle canzoni, stavolta riguardo la scaletta del concerto: ho tratto una vaga ispirazione da quellA reale sempre uguale negli anni, con pochissime modifiche e non sempre in meglio, principalmente per dare un po' di spazio anche agli altri Cryptonloid e per mettere qualche canzone che mi piace-
> 
> Per il resto, sì, è tutto amorevole cliché e magico staff che, alla prima difficoltà, va nel panico lasciando tutto in mano alla cantante capa.  
> Perdonatemi.
> 
> Grazie a chiunque abbia letto. m(_ _)m


	3. G - Green

[Storia di Soe Mame, Banner di XShade-Shinra, Immagine di Meimone]

**G**  -  **G** reen  
  
_Non pienamente sviluppato o maturo; non maturo_  
[Not fully developed or mature; not ripe]

  
  


Voltò la pagina, sentì il sorriso allargarsi.  
"Sono venuta davvero bene, qui." rimirò se stessa languidamente sdraiata tra morbide - si  _vedeva_  che erano morbide - lenzuola rosa scuro, prona, con indosso una canottiera e le mutande, una mela rossa alle labbra.  
Non c'era niente di volgare, le mutande neppure si vedevano, e non era neanche stata photoshoppata.  
"Uh, aspetta, forse mi hanno fatto la pelle più lucida." strizzò gli occhi per guardare meglio: "Uhm... o forse sono io che ho la pelle così bella?"  
Avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Luka. Era sicura che lei conoscesse la risposta.  
Voltò di nuovo la pagina.  
Ancora lei: nessuna canzone, stavolta, soltanto lei davanti al mare, con un vestito leggero bianco. Ridacchiò: "Che bella gita al mare, quella...".  
Voltò la pagina.  
Stavolta, dopo  _sole_  venti pagine di sue foto, era il turno di Rin.  
Rin-chan in un prato, con il cappellino e la gonna a sbuffo; Rin-chan su uno scoglio, in costume intero; Rin-chan graziosamente stravaccata davanti al computer, con le cuffie sulle orecchie e circondata di sacchetti di patatine.  
"... questa mi sembra Yukari-chan. O Ia-chan." girò la pagina, ritrovandosi Rin-chan sorridente, vestita da strega e con una grossa falce in mano.  
Saltò un gruppo di pagine in blocco.  
"Ah, che bella questa di Meiko-nee! Sta davvero benissimo in kimono!" in realtà, Meiko stava benissimo con qualsiasi cosa.  
"Uh, ma mi sa che sono andata troppo avanti...?" tornò indietro, fino ad arrivare all'altro Grande Motivo D'Interesse circa il  _Crypton Voices Photobook_  - oltre rimirare se stessa per metà fotolibro: "..." avvicinò la pagina al viso: "... potrei..." il naso puntellò contro la carta plastificata: "... farci un poster.".  
Non era colpa sua se quella foto di Luka in kimono rosa era venuta tanto bene - e senza il minimo uso di Photoshop!  
"E anche di questa..." guardò la Luka accanto, con una lunga giacca bianca e il cappuccio con pellicciotto: "E queste..." girò la pagina, lasciò che gli occhi vagassero su ogni centimetro della Luka in jeans e camicetta e della Luka in tubino nero - quella aveva anche i capelli legati, e ci stava benissimo.  
Non che Luka potesse star male con qualcosa addosso. Era come Meiko, solo che Luka era più bella. Meiko aveva più un "fascino maturo", ecco.  
Miku annuì: "Ah..." sfogliò di nuovo le pagine: "... è davvero splendido avere copie omaggio di cose simili!".  
Le sfuggì un sospiro quando incontrò il suo stesso sguardo, in una foto che la ritraeva insieme a Luka, entrambe in coloratissimi yukata: "Chissà se faranno mai un  _Megurine Luka Photobook_...". Ne avrebbe senz'altro prese almeno altre cinque o sei copie. Per stare sicura, nel caso qualche pagina si fosse rovinata.  
Continuò a sfogliare.  
In totale, c'erano  _ben_  quattro foto di loro due insieme. Due pagine doppie, in pratica.  
"Uffa..." alzò gli occhi al soffitto: ormai ci era abituata. Ma avrebbe preferito che non fosse così.  
Dalla pagina successiva, il fotolibro proseguiva con  _quindici_  immagini sue e di Kaito. Piuttosto ironico, considerato che Kaito, di suo, aveva solo dieci pagine - cinque pagine doppie.  
Forse per controbilanciare, la successiva pagina doppia vedeva due foto di Luka e Kaito. Le sfuggì una risata nel vedere quella a destra - Luka con in mano un gelato e Kaito con una scatoletta di tonno: "Sono sicura che, dopo la foto, il materiale scenico sia sparito nel giro di due minuti.".  
La pagina dopo era l'inizio del secondo mega-blocco del fotolibro: Rin-chan e Len-kun.  
Loro sì che avevano un  _Mirror Voices Photobook_. Che, per quanto ricordava, aveva anche venduto parecchio.  
Sfogliò le trenta pagine successive sapendo benissimo cosa le avrebbero riservato, per poi arrivare al fritto misto: lei e Rin, lei e Len, lei con Rin e Len, una foto selvatica di lei, Rin e Luka, Len che era finito in due foto con Kaito forse perché sennò pareva brutto, poi lei, Len e Kaito, lei, Luka e Kaito, lei, Rin, Luka e Meiko...  
"... messe così, sembrano tutte foto a parte in cui mi sono infilata a forza." un po' come le foto dei posti visitati: se le foto erano state fatte da una Persona A in compagnia di una Persona B, la Persona B sarebbe apparsa in tutti i panorami.  
Girò la pagina. Le cinque doppie pagine successive vedevano Meiko e Kaito.  
"Sono davvero carini, insieme..." e Meiko aveva una presenza scenica davvero notevole: la stragrande maggioranza delle foto facevano portare tutta l'attenzione su di lei, piuttosto che sul suo compagno.  
"Può passare da così..." s'intenerì nel vederli vestiti in abiti del deserto, lui con il turbante e lei come una bellissima danzatrice, lo sguardo dolce, da innamorata: "... a così." e ad attirare l'attenzione, lì, era più il gigantesco spadone, la sua armatura rossa e acciaio scintillante e i suoi occhi furiosi - Kaito era sullo sfondo a fare il mago, ma era decisamente in ombra rispetto a Meiko.  
Una puntina d'invidia.  
"... lei riesce ad avere così tante sfaccettature in molte meno foto di me..." scosse la testa: "Forse, un giorno anch'io diventerò come lei...? E' più grande di me, ha più esperienza..." voltò la pagina.  
Meiko e Luka, addormentate sotto un albero.  
Indossavano entrambe delle vesti bianche, dei fiori bianchi tra i capelli intrecciati.  
"Che bella..." forse avrebbe potuto fare un poster anche di quella.  
Meiko e Luka erano anche nella pagina accanto: stavolta erano vestite da spose, all'occidentale, Meiko con un bouquet di fiori rossi che non riuscì a riconoscere e Luka con un bouquet di rose rosa e piccoli fioriellini gialli.  
"... ci sono tante foto da far diventare poster." voltò la pagina: "Chissà se basteranno le pareti della mia camera. Magari posso appenderne qualcuna in corridoio. Chissà se Kaito-nii mi presterebbe qualche parete della sua camera, almeno per le foto in cui c'è anche Meiko-nee...".  
Anche la doppia pagina successiva vedeva due foto di Meiko e Luka. Soltanto che, stavolta, l'attenzione  _non poteva_  essere catalizzata da Meiko, non con Luka nella stessa inquadratura.  
"... forse sono di parte?" sbattè le palpebre: "Nah." alzò le spalle e tornò a guardare le foto.  
Meiko e Luka. Ancora. E Meiko e Luka. E poi Meiko e Luka, e Meiko e Luka, e Meiko e Luka...  
"..." abbassò il fotolibro, piano: "... giustamente, se i blocchi delle coppie vedono me e Kaito-nii e Rin-chan e Len-kun...".  
C'erano molte foto di Meiko e Luka insieme.  _Tante_  foto di Meiko e Luka insieme.  
Voltò la pagina.  
_Troppe_  foto di Meiko e Luka insieme.  
E i vestiti si facevano via via più ridotti, i colori si scurivano, appariva troppa pelle per i suoi gusti, sia in zona coscia che in zona seno e-  
" _Cos'è questa cosa._ " sentì la bocca spalancarsi, ma non la fermò: una foto senz'altro bellissima, senz'altro molto artistica, di Meiko e Luka fronte contro fronte, abbracciate, ma- " _Dove sono i vestiti._ "  
Erano nude. Completamente nude- almeno, nella foto si vedevano fino ad altezza gomito, sotto avevano  _sicuramente_  le gonne.  
Ma-  
" _Sono nude. E abbracciate._ " si portò una mano tra i capelli: "E' una foto, sì, è soltanto una foto artistica, senza dubbio, ma-"  
Non che lei non avesse mai posato nuda. Anche completamente - con opportune e strategiche coperture.  
Non che lei non avesse mai posato  _mezza_  nuda con qualcun altro  _mezzo_  nudo - e, anche in quel caso,  _sicuramente_  Luka e Meiko erano vestite, sotto.  
Non che lei non avesse mai baciato - e non necessariamente a stampo - qualcuno che non fosse Luka, durante le riprese di qualche video.  
" _Baciato?_ " il sangue si gelò. Chiuse il fotolibro di colpo: "Luka-chan e Meiko-nee non si sono baciate! Non l'hanno mai fatto! Neppure durante un video! Ne sono sicura, sì!".  
Guardò il libro.  
Le mani tremavano.  
Non aveva  _proprio tutta questa voglia_  di riaprirlo e continuare a sfogliarlo.  
"..."  
Lo posò sul letto, piano.  
C'erano tutti loro sei, in copertina. Erano in una sala di registrazione e non c'era alcuna simmetria: lei sarebbe dovuta essere al centro, ma era più verso destra, quasi in primo piano, le cuffie in mano; Rin e Len occupavano quasi tutta la parte sinistra, i volti verso l'obiettivo e i busti verso il gemello, lei che si stava togliendo le cuffie e lui che se le premeva contro le orecchie; Kaito era incastrato nello spazio restante tra loro tre, in fondo, le cuffie al collo; a destra, Luka era elegantemente seduta su una sedia, le cuffie in grembo; infine, spalmata contro la cornice della foto, Meiko era di profilo, il volto a tre quarti, le cuffie tenute in mano ad altezza petto, come se se le fosse appena tolte e le stesse posando.  
"..."  
Lei al centro - o qualcosa del genere. Rin, Len e Kaito a sinistra.  
Luka e Meiko a destra.  
"E' SOLO UNA COINCIDENZA.".  
Le guardò. Le riguardò.  
Rosso e rosa. Colori legati, in qualche modo.  
"..."  
Si alzò dal letto, piano.  
"... è solo una coincidenza. Hanno solo pensato che Luka e Meiko insieme fossero car-"  
Gelo.  
Scosse la testa: "Erano rimaste da sole. Per questo le hanno messe insiem-"  
Sempre più gelo.  
"..."  
Intrecciò le dita, tremavano: "E' una coincidenza. E' solo e soltanto una semplice e pura e innocente e bizzarra coincidenza. Io sono assolutamente calma. Non ho motivo di avere qualsiasi tipo di inquietudine. Io sono calma." inspirò: "Percepisco l'armonia dell'universo, il vento che soffia, gli uccellini che cinguettano, il rumore delle cascate, le formiche che lavorano, lo scrosciare dei fiumi, i fili d'erba mossi dalla brezza-"  
" _Po Pi Po Po Po Pi Po!_ "  
"CHI E' CHE MI MANDA MAIL A QUEST'ORA?" afferrò il cellulare e quasi lo distrusse nell'aprire la casella di posta.  
Guardò chi fosse il mittente: il suo manager.  
"Ciao, Miku! Ricordati che domani hai"  
\- LO SO COSA C'E' DOMANI HO FATTO LE PROVE SONO PREPARATISSIMA SONO BRAVISSIMA E BELLISSIMA E UNICISSIMA E SONO ASSOLUTAMENTE TRANQUILLISSIMA! - schiaffò il cellulare nella tasca e corse fuori di casa.  
Non prima di aver schiantato la faccia contro la porta.  
  
Mandò giù tutto il succo di negi in un sorso.  
Posò il bicchiere sul tavolino, piano.  
Percepiva l'armonia dell'universo.  
Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo, richiamò alla mente la pace nel mondo e la natura incontaminata.  
Un clacson vicino all'orecchio.  
Scosse la testa e si lasciò affondare nella poltroncina del bar. Era incredibilmente comoda.  
Riaprì gli occhi e prese il cellulare: era ancora intero, l'aveva preso con grazia, non aveva cercato di ridurlo in una poltiglia di chip.  
"Così va meglio." trasse un altro respiro e aprì Internet.  
"Devo essere realistica." digitò le parole sul motore di ricerca: "Non posso avere scatti del genere nel vedere Luka-chan in pose equivoche con qualsiasi altra persona!" cliccò sul primo risultato.  
-  _Tsumetai heya o yureugoku kanjou, surudoku eguru nureta hokosaki..._  -  
Vide se stessa avvolta dalle atmosfere cupe del video; vide Luka, bellissima come sempre, una macchia rosa in quel nero; vide Kaito, perfetto nel ruolo del bello e dannato nel-  
Trattenne una risata e mandò avanti il video, fino al punto che le interessava.  
-  _Totsuzen no beru karamiau yuujou..._  -  
Kaito stringeva forte Luka, entrambi con vestiti molto leggeri, lei parecchio scoperta.  
"..."  
Tornò indietro, rivide le braccia di Kaito attorno alla vita di Luka.  
"..."  
Continuò a guardare il video.  
Vide se stessa pugnalare Kaito.  
"..."  
-  _... yaaasashikuuu..._  -  
"..."  
Schioccò le labbra: "... okay...?".  
Era tranquillissima.  
Vedere Kaito abbracciare Luka non le aveva suscitato la benché minima emozione. Allo stesso modo, vedere se stessa "vendicarsi" non l'aveva minimamente toccata.  
Riportò la mente a quando girarono quel video: vederli dal vivo, entrambi, mentre si stringevano l'un l'altra, non le aveva fatto alcun effetto. Anzi, si stava quasi divertendo.  
Le era giusto dispiaciuto un po' uccidere Kaito.  
Ma la storia doveva andare così, quindi pazienza.  
"Uhm... forse Kaito-nii non è molto credibile, per questo." digitò altre chiavi di ricerca, cliccò su un altro risultato.  
-  _Ima kimi o tsuranuite desire..._  -  
Guardò il video.  
-  _Sou kimi no yutaka na fukurami wa..._  -  
Guardò il video.  
-  _Koko o kuchibiru de kuwaete ageru..._  -  
Dal petto, qualcosa le risalì lungo la gola, fino a esplodere nella sua bocca, forse facendo tremare persino i vetri.  
Si portò una mano alle labbra, sentì le guance bollenti. Dovette asciugarsi una lacrima, le spalle ancora tremavano.  
"Len-kun... sei così..." sentiva le labbra tirare, troppi sguardi su di sé.  
\- S-scusat- - non riuscì a frenare le risate, dovette fermare il video.  
Vedere Len ammiccare all'obiettivo, palpare Luka molto poco vestita in primo piano, strizzarle un seno, vedere lei che praticamente gli sbatteva la scollatura in faccia-  
"Le riprese di questo video devono essere state qualcosa di-" posò il cellulare sul tavolino, si massaggiò le guance doloranti: "Già quelle di  _Himitsu ~Kuro no Chikai~_  sono state meravigliose..."  
Ricordava benissimo come Len avesse avuto  _tanti problemi_  soltanto nel "fingere di" e nell'abbracciarla mentre lei si esibiva in performance vocali comiche persino per se stessa.  
"D'accordo, d'accordo, questa proprio non-" tornò al motore di ricerca, ci pensò per un istante - cercando di scacciare le immagini che aveva visto, giusto per non scoppiare a ridere sguaiatamente un'altra volta.  
"Uhm..." si portò il cellulare alle labbra: "... chi è che...?".  
L'illuminazione.  
"Come ho fatto a non pensarci subito?" voleva fare le cose in grande. Digitò  _particolari_  chiavi di ricerca e la schermata le diede tante fotografie.  
Cercò quelle che sembravano meno caste - o, almeno, quelle in cui vedeva più pelle scoperta, in mezzo a quella massa infinita di capelli rosa e viola.  
Era stata alquanto stupida a non pensarci subito.  
Se si parlava di cercare foto artistiche di Luka e lingue che andavano a leccare le tonsille, non c'era niente di meglio che cercare il suo nome e quello di Gakupo!  
\- Il loro è un amore proibito! - aveva sentito dire tante volte: - Sono di due case discografiche diverse! Rivali! - quindi le loro foto erano molto  _angst_ e curate.  
Visto che nessuno si era prodigato nello smentire tale affermazione...  
"Ora che ci penso- oh, bella questa, sembra che Luka-chan abbia le meches viola!- Dicevo, ora che ci penso, Gakupo-kun aveva detto di voler smentire pubblicamente, ma Luka-chan gli aveva risposto che era più divertente così..."  
Alzò le spalle: "Però..." continuò a scrutare l'immagine: "... neppure questa...".  
Alcune foto le piacevano pure - evitò di salvarsele soltanto per il rischio non poi così lontano che Luka, Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito o Gumi andassero a vedere la sua galleria immagini e iniziassero a porsi quesiti sul perché diamine avesse foto con presente Gakupo mezzo nudo.  
Forse avrebbe anche potuto evitare di lasciare il suo cellulare in giro.  
\- Wow, carina questa! -  
Un salto di mezzo metro.  
Si voltò, il cuore che martellava contro i timpani.  
Due occhi azzurri, ciocche di capelli verdi e un sorriso troppo somigliante ad un ghigno.  
\- G-Gumi-chan? -  
Doveva stare  _decisamente_  attenta alle persone che evocava.  
\- Non posso dire sia una sorpresa trovarti qui! - ridacchiò lei.  
\- Beh, sai, il bar dall'altro lato della Crypton... - un dubbio improvviso: - Come hai fatto a riconoscermi...? -  
\- Ti conosco troppo bene per farmi ingannare da una parrucca nera. - il suo sorriso si accentuò: - E' libero? -  
\- Sì, accomodati pure. - le indicò il posto davanti a sé con un cenno della mano.  
Mentre Gumi si sedeva, lei si affrettò a tornare al motore di ricerca e ad inserire altri nomi.  
Di foto con Kiyoteru ce n'erano poche, ed entrambi erano perfettamente vestiti, uno accanto all'altra, sorridenti; le foto con Yuuma erano un pelino più articolate - schiena contro schiena o entrambi con le mani alzate -, ma la cosa più spinta era lui che le aveva messo un braccio attorno alla vita per una foto scema su Twitter, in cui lei faceva la linguaccia.  
Non che le foto del suo tour in Inghilterra fossero più serie - soprattutto quelle con Hio. C'erano anche alcune sue foto con Oliver, ma sembravano più sorella maggiore e fratellino, con lei che aveva le mani sulle sue spalle ed era leggermente chinata verso di lui.  
Foto con Piko pare ce ne fossero due in tutto Internet, entrambe molto semplici, come quelle con Kiyoteru; con il gruppo Zola, per qualche oscuro motivo, anche cercando il nome di Luka, uscivano più risultati di  _lei_  con loro.  
Ma niente.  
Nessuna di quelle foto le aveva suscitato la benché minima reazione - a parte qualche sorriso.  
E invidia, perché Luka poteva comunicare con gente come Hio e Oliver, o anche Maika, senza dover ricorrere ai gesti e alle parole inventate.  
Una strana sensazione.  
Alzò lo sguardo.  
"... mi ero dimenticata di Gumi-chan.".  
Gumi-chan che la fissava, con un sorriso sinistro, il mento sulle mani intrecciate.  
\- Sei diventata una fan della GakuLuka? -  
\- Non è come pensi! - "Aspetta. Questa frase è un po'-" sentiva anche le guance ribollire e la cosa non andava affatto bene.  
\- Oh, non ti preoccupare! - Gumi sventolò una mano: - Ognuno ha le proprie fantasie! Non c'è nulla di cui vergognarsi! -  
\- Non stavo cercando foto di Gakupo-kun senza- - la voce le sembrava un po' troppo alta. Optò per il tacere.  
\- Non ho mai detto questo. -  
Era sicura al cento per cento che Gumi si fosse fatta un'idea sbagliata. Il suo ghigno ne era la prova lampante.  
\- In realtà... - trasse un profondo respiro. Il cuore aveva ripreso a batterle forte nelle orecchie: - ... stavo guardando foto di Luka-chan con altre persone. -  
Il sorriso si sciolse: - Prego? -  
\- Uhm... - abbassò il cellulare: - ... è che... ci sono persone con cui sta molto bene, in foto... -  
A dirlo, sembrava ancora più idiota.  
"... cosa sto cercando?" voleva provare a vedere foto di Luka in pose equivoche con altre persone, per sperimentare le sue stesse reazioni.  
Perché il delirio di un'ora prima era dovuto a quello. Non le era piaciuto vedere Luka stare  _così tanto_  bene con qualcun altro.  
\- Miku? -  
Rialzò lo sguardo. Non si era accorta di averlo abbassato.  
Il volto di Gumi si era fatto quasi esitante: - Ecco... hai cercato tutte foto di Luka con Gaku-chan? -  
\- No, con tutti i ragazzi. -  
\- Mh... - la vide aggrottare la fronte: - Forse... e dico,  _forse_ \- - sottolineò la parola: - -dovresti cercare più, ehm... foto con le ragazze? -  
Il cuore trasalì.  
"... sono un'idiota.".  
Tornò a guardare il cellulare: "... proviamo." digitò il nome di Luka e quello di Rin.  
"... mi sembra giusto." i risultati erano tutte foto innocenti, da sorelline. Erano carinissime, insieme.  
Ma sapeva anche che non era esattamente ciò che cercava.  
"..." gettò una veloce occhiata a Gumi: "... d'accordo, non mi sembra carino cercare foto simili di lei con lei davanti."  
Non che non l'avesse mai vista nuda, anche dal vivo. Ma non le sembrava carino comunque.  
Digitò il nome di Lily.  
E trovare risultati innocenti divenne improvvisamente difficile.  
Scrutò le foto, una ad una.  
E qualcosa di affilato iniziò a pungerle il cuore. E anche lo stomaco.  
"...".  
Erano belle, tutte e due. Fisici perfetti, formose, capelli lunghi...  
Strinse le labbra.  
La infastidiva.  
Ma...  
"... non è come con Meiko-nee. C'è qualcosa di diverso..." guardò un'altra immagine: Luka e Lily a mezzobusto, schiena contro schiena, vestite di nero, con una luce azzurra alle spalle.  
\- Ehm, Miku? -  
Tornò a guardare Gumi.  
\- So che è molto invadente da parte mia, ma... - si chinò verso di lei, abbassò la voce: - ... a cos'è dovuto questo improvviso atto di masochismo? -  
"..."  
Miku si portò il cellulare alle labbra, lo sguardo verso il pavimento. Era davvero lucido. L'avevano pulito benissimo. Il riflesso delle luci accese era quasi più accecante che se le avesse viste direttamente.  
\- Miku? - la voce di Gumi si era fatta esitante.  
\- Ecco... - incrociò il suo sguardo, sentì le guance andare ancora più a fuoco: - ... mi infastidisce vedere Luka-chan stare bene con qualcun'altra. -.  
Gumi sbattè le palpebre, lentamente.  
Poi le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso: - Beh, direi che è una cosa naturale. - unì le dita: - E sono sicura che Luka pensa lo stesso di te! -  
Forse si sarebbe dovuta sentire colpita da quelle parole. Ma le parvero come l'acqua della doccia: se le ritrovò addosso e le sentì scivolare via come se nulla fosse.  
\- Forse, sì. - tornò a guardare la foto di Luka e Lily.  
La infastidiva, sì, ma non  _troppo_.  
Non le dava la stessa sensazione che le aveva dato vedere Luka con-  
Il cuore sussultò.  
"Solo pensarci..."  
\- Come ti è venuta quest'idea? -  
Guardò Gumi, di nuovo. Iniziava a sentirsi in colpa: "Non sono decisamente una buona compagnia, ora...".  
\- ... guardavo il  _Crypton Voices Photobook_. -  
L'altra inarcò le sopracciglia: - E quindi? -  
\- ... Luka-chan sta molto bene con Meiko-nee. - le parve di aver sputato un rospo. Viscidume compreso. Le era persino rimasta la sensazione di disgusto in gola e sulla lingua.  
Forse ce n'erano altri, perché lo stomaco iniziò a contorcersi.  
\- Oooh, è questo, quindi... - sembrava più Gumi l'avesse detto a se stessa - anche perché stava guardando fuori le ampie finestre del locale, l'espressione pensierosa.  
Quando tornò a guardarla, le rivolse un sorriso: - Sei gelosa di Meiko? -  
\- Cos- -  
" _No!_ "  
Non erano parole che potevano stare nella stessa frase - non senza una negazione, almeno.  
Lei. Gelosa. Meiko.  
\- Io non sono gelosa di Meiko-nee! - aveva alzato la voce. Si portò una mano alla bocca e si guardò intorno: "Speriamo nessuno mi abbia scoperta...".  
Vedeva un paio di sguardi nella sua direzione. Si fece piccola piccola nella poltroncina.  
\- Beh... - quello di Gumi sembrava un sorriso di scuse: - ... hai detto ti irrita vedere Luka con Meiko, no? -  
\- Mi irrita che Luka-chan venga così bene in foto con Meiko-nee! - confessò. E un altro rospo - più piccolo del precedente - si riversò sul tavolino.  
\- Quel che ho detto. -  
\- Non è quello che hai detto! - dovette riabbassare la voce.  
\- Piuttosto... - Gumi non sembrava averla neppure sentita: - ... se sei preoccupata per Meiko, perché guardavi foto di Luka con altre persone? -  
\- ... - chiuse il cellulare: - ... non sono gelosa di Meiko-nee. Sono...  _genericamente gelosa_  di Luka-chan, ecco. -  
\- E hai provato lo stesso fastidio con tutte le foto che hai visto? -  
"..."  
\- ... no. - mormorò, posò il cellulare sul tavolino: - ... solo quelle con Lily mi hanno un pochino infastidita... -  
\- Un pochino? -  
\- Un pochino. -  
\- Quindi... - piegò appena la testa di lato: - ... quelle con Meiko ti hanno infastidita tanto? -  
Non seppe come rispondere.  
Tornò a guardare il pavimento.  
"... non sono gelosa di Meiko-nee.".  
\- Sai... - esordì Gumi, tranquillissima: - ... credo che quelle con Lily-chan non ti abbiano infastidita troppo perché lei e Luka un po' si somigliano. -  
La guardò, perplessa: "Sì, hanno molte caratteristiche simili..."  
\- Di solito le persone non cercano qualcuno di  _troppo_  simile. Quindi, non vedi Lily-chan come una possibile rivale. -  
" _Rivale?_ " avrebbero potuto tostare il pane sulla sua faccia.  
\- Meiko, invece... - si lasciò andare contro lo schienale: - ... è più grande, più matura, più...  _diversa_. -  
Qualcosa di rovente all'altezza dello stomaco.  
Irritazione.  
\- Io voglio bene a Meiko-nee! - strinse i pugni: - Non ho motivo di essere gelosa di lei! Né lei né Luka-chan farebbero mai niente per farmi stare male! -  
Era egoistico dirlo, ma sentiva di star dicendo il vero.  
Se ripensava a Meiko, non provava alcuna irritazione - anzi, era felice. Era come una madre  _particolare_ , per tutti loro. L'aveva buttata giù dal suo trono da Diva, ma lei l'aveva sempre trattata bene, l'aveva sempre aiutata a destreggiarsi nel mondo dello spettacolo. Se aveva bisogno di qualcosa, era certa di poter contare su di lei.  
Pensare di provare qualche emozione negativa nei suoi confronti era disgustoso.  
\- Ma vederle insieme ti ha comunque irritata. -  
"L'ho già detto..." non aveva voglia di sputare altri rospi.  
\- Forse più che Meiko... - sussurrò Gumi, di nuovo pensierosa: - ... quel che ti spaventa è l'immagine di una donna bella e matura? -  
\- ... eh? - sbattè le palpebre, stupita. Non capì perché, ma il suo cuore si fece di colpo più leggero - e ringraziò di non aver sputato quello, visto che si era librato fino alla gola.  
\- Magari quel che "temi" è una donna più grande di te. - Gumi parve tornare con la mente nel bar: - Forse non... ti senti all'altezza, o qualcosa del genere? -  
"... sentirmi all'altezza...?"  
Luka era bellissima. Era la donna più bella che avesse mai visto.  
Sapeva benissimo che la stragrande maggioranza della gente si sarebbe aspettata di vederla in compagnia di un uomo più alto di lei, altrettanto affascinante.  
Se anche qualcuno se la fosse immaginata al fianco di una donna, però, la donna in questione sarebbe dovuta essere sua pari: bella e forte.  
Perché ad una come Luka non si addiceva la prima di passaggio, lei si meritava molto di più.  
"..." al fianco di Luka c'era una ragazzina non troppo intelligente.  
\- Miku. -  
Guardò Gumi. La sua espressione si era addolcita: - Luka ha scelto te. Non devi essere gelosa di un'ipotetica donna più grande. -.  
Annuì, piano.  
"... Luka ha scelto me, sì..." strinse i pugni: "... io..." il cuore aveva ripreso a battere forte: "... voglio essere la donna perfetta per lei!".  
Si chinò sul tavolo e afferrò le mani di Gumi: - Grazie, Gumi-chan! Ti devo un favore! -  
\- D-di niente... - farfugliò lei, confusa.  
\- Piuttosto... -  
\- Sì? -  
\- ... cosa ci fai qui? -  
\- Avevo voglia di chiacchierare. Ero sicura che qui avrei trovato almeno uno di voi sei! -  
"..."  
Si alzò di scatto e si guardò intorno, un dubbio improvviso; scrutò ogni singola faccia - e incontrò qualche sguardo perplesso -, per poi lasciarsi ricadere sulla poltroncina con un sospiro di sollievo.  
\- ... temevi ci fosse qualcun altro? - la vide trattenere una risata.  
\- Non sarebbe stato carino scoprire Luka-chan o Meiko-nee qui dietro. - mise le braccia conserte.  
Doveva essere più femminile.  
Doveva essere più brava.  
Doveva rendere Luka felicissima.  
  
"..."  
Chiuse la pagina " _Dieci modi per far felice una donna_ " e tornò ai risultati. Non aveva trovato nulla che già non sapesse.  
"Forse dovrei solo comportarmi più da adulta...?" provò a fare qualche passo per la camera, nel modo più aggraziato che conoscesse: "... uhm, no, non è questo... e poi ho sedici anni, nessuno mi prenderebbe sul serio!" gonfiò le guance: "Però posso essere più femminile! Più affascinante! Posso fare un meraviglioso sguardo magnetico in grado di calamitare chiunque si azzardi a posare i suoi occhi sui miei!".  
Annuì: "D'accordo, questo è un buon piano!". Andò in bagno, trovò il beauty-case di Luka e tirò fuori il rimmel: "Solo un pochino, giusto per evidenziare le ciglia... eeeecco, così... e avrò ciglia lunghissime e attraenti! Come dicono nella pubblicità!".  
Si rimirò allo specchio: era senz'altro un affascinantissimo panda.  
"...".  
\- Cosa stai...? -  
"... oh, no." si voltò, piano piano.  
Luka era sulla soglia della porta, una mano contro la bocca, la risata malsoffocata che arrivava fino agli occhi.  
\- Non ridere! - si affrettò a prendere lo struccante per gli occhi, per poi concentrarsi solo ed unicamente sul suo riflesso: - Stavo facendo prove! -  
\- Basta una passata, non c'è bisogno che esageri così! -  
\- L'ho notato. -  
La sentì avvicinarsi. Continuò a concentrarsi sui suoi occhi da panda e sul modo per non continuare a farli sembrare tali.  
\- Come mai quest'improvvisa curiosità per il rimmel? -  
\- Non posso avere curiosità per il rimmel? - la voce uscì più acida di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
Per tutta risposta, Luka soffocò un'altra risata.  
\- Ti ho detto di non ridere! -  
\- Non sto ridendo. -  
\- Ti sento! -  
\- Impossibile. Semmai, puoi sentirmi mentre cerco di non ridere. -  
Decise di non rispondere, preferendo dedicarsi a cose di più vitale importanza. Dopo un tempo imprecisato - con Luka a dieci centimetri da lei che _cercava di non ridere_  -, smise di essere la gijinka di un panda e tornò Miku Hatsune.  
Si ravviò i capelli, come se nulla fosse.  
\- Uhm, Miku...? -  
\- Sì? -  
\- Ma non hai freddo? -  
\- No, perché? -  
Era la verità, non aveva freddo. Anche se la canottierina e le mutande potevano far sorgere qualche dubbio.  
Guardò il riflesso di Luka.  
Pigiamone rosa che riusciva con successo nell'impresa di cancellare qualsiasi sua curva, la scritta "TUNA" in fucsia dove si presumeva essere il seno e capelli legati in due grosse trecce.  
Per qualche oscura ragione, si sentì lei quella strana.  
\- Su, la cena è pronta. - Luka sorrise, posandole una mano sulla schiena.  
"... perché lei è bellissima anche conciata così?"  
Tuttavia, notò una cosa, una cosa fondamentale. "D'accordo, ho parzialmente fallito, ma..."  
\- Luka-chan? -  
\- Sì? -  
La guardò negli occhi azzurri. Richiamò tutto il suo coraggio, strinse i pugni e parlò: - Non senti l'irrefrenabile voglia di baciarmi? -  
Silenzio.  
Luka sbattè le palpebre, il sorriso come congelato: - Ehm... dovrei? -  
Una freccia dritta nel cuore, la trapassò da parte a parte.  
\- Dico, proprio ora? - forse doveva aver assunto una qualche espressione particolare, data la velocità con cui Luka fece l'altra domanda.  
\- ... anche, sì. - borbottò, abbassò lo sguardo.  
Sperava che, presentandosi in abiti succinti e trucco perfetto, Luka non avrebbe resistito al suo mirabolante fascino e l'avrebbe almeno baciata.  
"Sì, non mi sono truccata, ma..." sperava che quel che si era messa bastasse. Anche un bacino piccolo. Di sfuggita. A stampo.  
"Questo vuol dire che..." rialzò lo sguardo: "... non sono sensualissima di natura come lei, devo impegnarmi! Devo apparire stupendissima e farle venire voglia di-"  
Qualcosa di caldo sulla fronte.  
Guardò Luka, la vide scostarsi da lei.  
\- Va bene così? - aveva una voce morbida.  
Annuì, piano. Sentiva le guance calde.  
"... non era esattamente quello che intendevo, però. Devo essere ancora più femminile!".  
  
Voltò la pagina.  
Alla fin fine, non c'erano foto eccessive di Luka e Meiko.  
Ed era innegabile che Meiko fosse una donna bellissima, in grado di rendere felice chiunque cercasse tanta femminilità.  
"Devo diventare come Meiko-nee!" annuì a se stessa: "Devo diventare la donna perfetta per stare al fianco di Luka-chan!".  
Nessuno avrebbe mai dubitato di lei, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto lontanamente pensare che una donna bella e matura come Luka non stesse bene con una ragazzina poco intelligente e dall'aspetto infantile come lei, perché lei sarebbe diventata più adulta e- sì, doveva allenarsi un po' anche sulla sagacia.  
Girò la pagina.  
Meiko, Luka e Rin. Vestite in abiti eleganti tutte e tre, Meiko e Luka con sensuali vestiti neri, gli occhi coperti dai nastri neri che riempivano la foto, Rin in primo piano che ammiccava al fotografo.  
Sentì una stretta allo stomaco: Rin aveva una benda sull'occhio, i capelli legati ed era vestita da maschio. Ed era gnocc _o_.  
"... Rin-chan non solo è femminile, ma riesce anche a fare la trap con risultati del genere." si sentì profondamente sconfortata: "Forse potrei chiedere a lei come fa ed essere così...".  
Ci pensò: "... però Rin-chan non fa questo per un'altra donna." guardò fuori dalla finestra. Il sole era sorto da un po', abbastanza da sentire scemati tutti i rumori della gente che andava a scuola o al lavoro.  
"... forse potrei chiedere a qualcuna che si mostra bellissima per un'altra donna...?" ci pensò. Ci ripensò. Ci pensò ancora: "... le uniche che conosco sono Mayu-chan e Ia-chan, ma..." tornò a guardare la foto: "... non credo di essere abbastanza vicina a loro per fare domande simili...".  
Ia e Mayu erano fortunate: avevano all'incirca la stessa età, più o meno la stessa struttura fisica, quasi la stessa altezza; ma non erano "uguali". Forse era davvero per quello che erano così graziose insieme.  
"... forse l'essere troppo diversi è un-" si bloccò: "... d'accordo, stavo per dire un'idiozia.".  
Guardò la Meiko nella foto.  
"Un'altra donna, più matura..."  
Guardò la foto.  
La riguardò.  
La guardò ancora.  
"... aspetta, ma..." un'idea, come una luce accesasi di colpo nella mente: "... potrei chiedere a qualcuno che vuole rendere felice una donna, ma non c'è bisogno che sia una donna, no?".  
Sì, era un'ottima idea.  
Si sentì anche particolarmente fiera di come stesse già lavorando sulla sagacia.  
Una strana sensazione all'altezza del petto.  
Guardò la foto.  
La riguardò.  
"..."  
Lo sguardo cadde sulla scritta in caratteri eleganti sul fondo della pagina: "Imitation White".  
_Po Pi Po Po Po Pi Po_  
"SONO IN RITARDO!".  
  
\- Capite? - Miku sospirò: - E' da ieri che ci penso e non so proprio come fare! - fermò la treccina bionda con un piccolo elastico.  
\- Tu pensi troppo. - dichiarò Kaito, intrecciando una lunga ciocca verde acqua.  
\- Su, ci ha pensato solo da ieri. - intervenne Len, tranquillissimo: - Sarebbe grave se ci stesse pensando da una settimana! -  
\- Ma lo diventerà, se non troverò una soluzione a breve! - Miku rabbrividì: - Non voglio rimanere con questo dubbio ancora per molto! -  
\- Con tutto il rispetto... - disse Gakupo, pacato: - ... dubito seriamente che Luka-san possa provare strani improvvisi impulsi da un giorno all'altro... - passò la spazzola sui lunghi capelli viola: - ... a meno che tu non le riempia il tonno di afrodisiaco. -  
\- Oh, idea interessante... -  
Miku scacciò il mormorio di Len: - Ma no! Deve essere una cosa naturale! Devo essere io a farle venire strane idee! -  
\- Non credo che la femminilità si misuri in base al far venire strane idee... - Kaito le fermò la treccia, per poi prendere un'altra ciocca di capelli.  
\- Ma... ma... - Miku si voltò a guardarlo: - Sono la sua ragazza! Dovrebbe avere  _sempre_  strane idee su di me! -  
\- Perché, tu hai sempre strane idee su di lei? - Len si girò e lei perse la presa sulla sua ciocca bionda. La recuperò: - Beh, no, ma- -  
\- Allora non puoi pretendere che Luka-san sia perennemente affascinata da te. - doveva essere la sedicesima passata sulla medesima ciocca viola.  
"Mh..." le guance dovevano essere intonate al vestito rosso di Len.  
\- Voi... - mormorò, lo sguardo fisso sui morbidi capelli biondi davanti a sé: - ... come fate? -  
\- A fare cosa? -  
\- A... - si voltò appena per guardare Kaito: - ... stare con le persone con cui state. -.  
Silenzio.  
Non imbarazzato. Stavano soltanto rimuginando.  
\- Più che altro, il tuo problema è che mi sembri avere un complesso d'inferiorità nei confronti di Luka. - esordì Len, alzando un dito: - Io non ho nessun complesso d'inferiorità. Nei confronti di nessuno. -  
\- Non ho un complesso- - tre sguardi su di sé: - ... d'accordo, forse ho un  _leggero_  complesso d'inferiorità nei confronti dell' _aspetto_  di Luka- chan. - chiarì: - Ma soltanto perché ho notato che lei sta meglio in foto con altra gente! -  
Una stretta allo stomaco.  
" _Meglio_..."  
\- Meiko mi ruba sempre la scena, anche quando dovrei essere io il protagonista. - Kaito alzò le spalle, la voce tranquillissima: - Ma è fatta così. Ha più presenza scenica di me. Ma non ho mai pensato che non fossimo compatibili solo perché sta meglio in scena da sola. -  
A sentirlo dire così, le sue preoccupazioni sembravano basarsi su qualcosa di assolutamente stupido.  
Len sospirò: - Meiko-nee, più che altro, è perfettamente compatibile con qualcuno abbastanza masochista da stare con lei per più della durata di una bevuta o di un concerto. -  
\- Così la fai sembrare un mostro! - protestò Kaito: - E' soltanto una tsundere aggressiva! -  
\- Ma Luka-chan non è una tsundere aggressiva! -  
\- Nel caso, questo avrebbe fatto di te una masochista. -  
\- Len! -  
\- Ah, Len... -  
\- Sì? -  
Miku alzò le mani: - Ho finito di farti le treccine. -  
\- Oh. - Len si passò una mano sui capelli. Si alzò, andò davanti ad uno specchio e si rimirò: - ... perché queste sono alzate? - si toccò due trecce incurvate verso l'alto, come due piccoli cornini bassi.  
\- Hanno fatto da sole. - si scusò: "Però sono carine..." si sforzò di non ridere.  
\- A me manca ancora metà testa! - intervenne Kaito, indicandole i capelli.  
\- Allora... - lo sguardo di Miku andò da Gakupo: - Posso- -  
\- No. -  
\- Umpf. -  
Anche se, a guardare bene, anche Gakupo aveva ancora mezza testa da pettinare. Se non fosse passato almeno venticinque volte su ogni ciocca, forse, avrebbe già finito da tempo.  
\- Aah, manca ancora un'ora prima delle nostre prove generali! - Len si lasciò cadere davanti a lei, irritato: - Scioglimi i capelli e pettinameli, allora. -  
\- Okay! - si mise a disfare il lavoro dell'ultima mezz'ora: - Comunque... - sentì la voce abbassarsi: - ... io non so cosa fare. -  
\- Ma, esattamente, cos'è che vuoi? -  
Guardò Gakupo: "Credevo di essere stata chiara..."  
\- Voglio essere all'altezza di Luka-chan! - ripetè: - Voglio che nessuno dubiti che siamo una coppia perfetta! Voglio renderla felice di stare con me! -  
\- Ma Luka-san ha mai dato segno di non stare bene con te? -  
"..."  
\- Non ancora, ma potrebbe succedere. -  
\- L'ho detto che pensi troppo! -  
\- No, queste sono pare mentali. -  
Forse non era stata un'idea geniale mettersi seduta tra Kaito e Len. Si sentiva bersagliata sia da davanti che da dietro.  
\- O forse Luka-san sta benissimo con te, a prescindere dal suo essere fotogenica. - disse Gakupo, passando finalmente ad un'altra ciocca.  
"..."  
\- Ma io non voglio che stia "bene" con me. Voglio che sia "felice" di stare con me! -  
Vide i tre scambiarsi sguardi rapidi. Si rese conto solo in quel momento di non trovarsi solo tra Kaito e Len, ma di essere nel mezzo di un triangolo perfetto.  
\- Ma la crisi di coppia non era al quinto anno? - chiese Kaito.  
\- Non mi pare una crisi, mi sembra soltanto che Miku abbia scoperto di avere meno tette di Luka. -  
\- Lo so benissimo che Luka-chan è più formosa di me! - andò a coprirsi il petto, in un improvviso moto di pudore.  
\- In tutto ciò, Luka-san ne sa qualcosa? -  
Miku sbattè le palpebre: - Beh, penso abbia notato di avere più seno di me- -  
\- Non quello. - Gakupo sospirò, gli occhi al soffitto: - Intendevo, ne hai parlato con lei? -  
\- Di cosa? -  
\- ... di tsundere aggressivi, Miku-san. -  
\- Perché dovremmo parlare di tsundere aggressivi? -  
\- Perché mi sento improvvisamente più intelligente del solito? - un sussurro di Len.  
"Mi sto perdendo."  
\- Di tutta questa storia, Miku-san. - Gakupo sospirò di nuovo: - Ne hai parlato con lei, del tuo  _leggero_  complesso d'inferiorità nei confronti del suo _aspetto_? -  
Il cuore trasalì: - No! Come potrei- -  
\- Sarebbe dovuta essere la prima cosa da fare. - la interruppe l'altro: - La cosa più importante, in una coppia, è la fiducia. Nessuna di voi due deve nascondere niente all'altra. Parlare risolve sempre tutto. -  
Sentì le guance troppo calde: - Facile a dirlo... -  
"Non posso mica andare da Luka-chan e dirle: 'Ehi, ho notato che una donna matura ti si addice di più e temo di non essere adatta a te!'...".  
\- Gakupo è un consulente sentimentale! - esclamò Kaito.  
\- Dovresti smetterla di leggere quelle riviste dai nomi dubbi di Lily. - aggiunse Len, un sopracciglio inarcato.  
\- Non sono le riviste di Lily. - rispose Gakupo, pacato.  
"... capisco." non doveva essere facile lavorare circondato solo ed esclusivamente da donne. A parte Ryuuto. Che aveva sette anni.  
\- Cooomunque, Miku... - si voltò a guardare Len. Non è che le piacesse troppo, quello strano sorriso: - ... se proprio vuoi che Luka noti la tua  _forte presenza_ , sai perfettamente come fare. -.  
  
-  _Douka watashi wo achiraaa e tsureteee iiitte kuuudaaasaaaiii..._  - fece qualche passo avanti: -  _Nani mo hoka ni iranai kara..._  - aprì le braccia, piano: -  _Kono mama aoi jiyuu..._  - riportò le mani al petto: -  _Kudasai!_  -  
\- No! No! Cosa stai combinando? -  
Miku si voltò, appena in tempo per vedere Len marciare fino al suo fianco: - Cos'era quel gridolino smorto? E' il momento topico della canzone! E' _questo_  il momento in cui tutti gli sguardi sono su di te! -  
Lo vide fare due passi avanti, per trovarsi davanti a lei: -  _Douka watashi wo achiraaa e tsureteee iiitte kuuudaaasaaaiii_  - Len portò una mano avanti, l'altra al petto: -  _Nani mo hoka ni iranai kara, kono mama aoi jiyuu..._  - riaprì le braccia, le portò avanti: -  _Kudasai!_  -  
E le tremarono entrambi i timpani, in un colpo.  
-  _Tobira wo hirakeru no wa, jibun no kokoro dake shiiitteeruu.._  - qualche passo avanti, di corsa: -  _Uuunmei wo kiri hiraite!_  - i timpani tremarono di nuovo: -  _Mirai no jiyuu te ni suru noooo..._  - Len riabbassò le braccia, piano piano.  
Poi voltò verso di lei: - Capito? -  
\- S-sì... -  
C'era una minuscola parte di lei che avrebbe preferito  _non_  duettare con i VanaN'Ice, tantomeno in una canzone dai toni così alti. Il motivo era davanti ai suoi occhi, in un bel vestito rosso.  
La metteva un pelino a disagio sentire Len lanciare urli del genere con tanta facilità. Non che lei non ci riuscisse, soltanto che il risultato era un pochino diverso.  
\- Non metterla così in soggezione! - Kaito apparve dal nulla: - Proviamo a cantare tutti insieme? -  
\- Forse è meglio, sì... - sentire voci basse la inquietava di meno. Soprattutto, né Kaito né Gakupo riuscivano a fare gli urli di Len.  
Almeno, con Rin sapeva di aver già perso in partenza. Era famosa per i suoi acuti.  
Con Len...  
Provarono, tutti e quattro. E, quando arrivò la parte finale, la sua voce finì platealmente coperta da quella di Len. Se non altro, la sua voce aveva superato quelle di Kaito e Gakupo.  
Sorvolando sul fatto che entrambi facevano solo il controcanto.  
\- Uffa! - mise le mani ai fianchi: - Len-kun continua a coprire la mia voce! -  
\- Ma ti è venuto decisamente meglio di prima. - Len sorrise: - E poi,  _Miku-chan_ \- - non le piaceva, quando la chiamava così: -credo che il pubblico, in questa canzone, sia più interessato a noi che a te. -  
\- D'accordo la fiducia e l'essere espliciti, ma questo mi pare eccessivo! -  
\- Dovresti ammirare la forza con cui ti voglio bene,  _Miku-chan_! -  
\- Me ne ricorderò quando farò la cover di una tua canzone e diventerà più famosa dell'originale! -  
Per tutta risposta, Len accentuò il suo sorriso.  
Non le aveva dato fastidio - sarebbe stato un po' stupido e alquanto maleducato pretendere di essere al centro dell'attenzione al concerto di qualcun altro -, ma le aveva fatto aprire gli occhi su una cosa disturbante.  
Lì davanti a lei, Len aveva un aspetto angelico. Il vestito rosso che indossava era adorabile. Nell'insieme, sembrava una splendida bambolina di porcellana dai movimenti incredibilmente aggraziati.  
"...  _è più femminile di me!_ " si trattenne dal ficcarsi le dita nei capelli: "Persino un ragazzo è più femminile di me!".  
Un applauso, di una singola persona.  
Spostò lo sguardo sui sedili vuoti oltre il palco - almeno, era sicura che  _prima_  fossero vuoti -, ma fu abbagliata dai riflettori.  
\- Davvero un'ottima prova! -  
" _Luka?_ " fece un passo indietro, d'istinto.  
\- Cosa ci fai qui? - chiese Len, lo vide avvicinarsi al bordo del palco.  
\- Volevo dare un'occhiata. -  
Miku si fece più vicina; riuscì finalmente a vedere Luka: stava sorridendo.  
\- Potevi dirmelo! - protestò, mise le braccia conserte: "Mi avrà sentita anche prima...?".  
\- Ma non sarebbe stato lo stesso! - perché, in quei giorni, la gente sorrideva tutta in modo strano? Sembravano tutti ghigni malefici.  
L'espressione di Luka tornò normale quando si rivolse a Len: - Vi do fastidio? -  
\- No, tranquilla. - l'altro alzò le spalle: - Comunque, con questa abbiamo finito. Noi andiamo a cambiarci per la prossima. -  
Aveva alzato appena la voce, nell'ultima frase. O forse era stata solo una sua impressione.  
Stava di fatto che Len si era smaterializzato e, quando lei si era voltata, non aveva più visto né Kaito né Gakupo.  
Era senz'altro stata una sua impressione, sì.  
\- E' davvero carino vestito così, vero? -  
Tornò a Luka. Trattenne una risata: - Già. - fallì, l'altra la seguì a ruota.  
\- Meglio che non ci senta, però. -  
\- Oh, Kaito-nii gliel'ha detto un milione di volte! - sventolò una mano: - Comunque... - la abbassò: - ... sei venuta qui per...? -  
\- Vederti provare, sì! - quel sorriso, di nuovo: - Ti sta bene, quel vestito. -  
Erano i riflettori a friggerle le guance, sicuramente.  
\- Quello di Len è più carino. - borbottò, abbassò lo sguardo.  
\- Io preferisco il nero. -  
Rialzò lo sguardo. Come un flash, nella sua mente apparve il vestito di scena standard di Luka: rifiniture dorate e  _tanto_  nero.  
I riflettori stavano diventando davvero fastidiosi.  
\- E' strano che tu faccia queste apparizioni improvvise... - intrecciò le dita: - C'è per caso qualcosa che devi dirmi? -  
Luka aggrottò la fronte: - Eh? No. - la sua espressione si fece-  
"Oh, no."  
\- Ma io sono già venuta a vederti a delle prove. Non mi pare ti abbia mai infastidita. - sembrava triste.  
Si sentì una persona orribile. A caso.  
\- Nonononononono, infatti mi ha fatto piacerissimo! - Len sarebbe stato orgoglioso del suo urlo. Ancora rimbombava nel teatro: - E' solo che... - trasse un profondo respiro, le parve quasi che il bruciore alle guance si attenuasse: - ... quelli erano tutti  _miei_  concerti. Insomma, era più... cioè, meno... - si guardò intorno, aspettando un qualche Suggerimento Divino. Non arrivò, quindi tornò a guardare Luka: - ... era  _ovvio_  che lì ci sarei stata io! Qui, invece, sono soltanto un'ospite, e per una canzone sola, e sei arrivata proprio mentre provavo io, e- -  
\- Ho dato uno sguardo alla scaletta. - l'espressione forse triste era scomparsa. Miku si sentì improvvisamente meglio, le guance parvero raffreddarsi.  
\- E comunque... - Luka posò le braccia sul bordo del palco, si mise in punta di piedi: - ... ha un certo fascino vederti fare da spalla a qualcuno. -  
-  _Scus-_  - avrebbe voluto protestare con più veemenza, ma con quelle labbra sulle sue veniva difficile.  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
E poi, poteva dirglielo un'altra volta.  
"... forse sono davvero solo pare mentali stupide." si fece più vicina: "... forse a Luka-chan va bene così...?".  
Quando si scostò, notò che lei aveva le guance arrossate. E forse non c'entravano i riflettori - al contrario suo, perché nel suo caso era tutta colpa dei riflettori.  
\- Verrò a vederti, stasera. -  
\- Ma è solo per una canzone! -  
\- Tranquilla... - Luka sorrise, un sorriso estremamente ampio: - ... Meiko ha ottenuto un biglietto gratuito in più! -  
_Crack._  
\- Ah... sì? - "... perché la voce mi è uscita così?"  
\- Già! Pare che Rin, Meiko e Lily siano riuscite ad ottenere dei biglietti gratuiti! E Meiko è stata così gentile da prenderne uno anche per me! - Luka giunse le mani, gli occhi che brillavano: - In realtà, l'avevo chiesto a Rin, ma Meiko è stata più veloce! -  
\- Quindi potrebbe esserci un biglietto gratuito in più? - sentire il nome di Rin aveva improvvisamente ricomposto qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto "crack".  
\- Oh! - Luka sgranò gli occhi: - ... in effetti sì. Forse... - parve pensarci: - ... beh, che tu sappia, magari c'è qualcun altro che vorrebbe venire...? -  
Ci pensò: "... uhm, non mi pare ci sia qualcuno che smani dalla voglia di assistere..."  
\- Non saprei... - mormorò: - ... forse a Gumi-chan potrebbe far piacere...? -  
\- Oh... -  
"Eh?"  
L'espressione di Luka si era fatta strana. Non avrebbe saputo dire cosa avesse di strano. Sembrava pensierosa, ma in modo strano.  
\- C'è qualcosa che non va, Luka-chan? - le accarezzò una guancia con due dita, piano.  
L'altra la guardò negli occhi, come se si fosse appena resa conto di averla davanti: - Uh? Perché? -  
\- Sembravi... - difficile dirlo: - ... strana. -  
Luka sbattè le palpebre: - No, è tutto a posto. - le sfiorò le dita sul viso: - Più che altro, tu mi sembri un pochino strana, ultimamente... -  
"Urgh."  
\- Ah, stavano andando così bene! - un sussurro soffocato, alla sua sinistra.  
Si girò - e, con la coda dell'occhio, notò Luka fare lo stesso.  
Kaito - vestito di bianco e nero -, Gakupo - vestito di nero e bianco - e Len - poco vestito di bianco con nero randomico - erano a due metri da loro, seduti sul palco, gli sguardi verso di loro. Sembravano tre gufi appollaiati.  
"..."  
\- Cosa stavate facendo? - protestò, i riflettori tornarono a colpire con più forza di prima.  
\- Voi, semmai. - Len ridacchiò: - Il palco serve a noi. Siete voi quelle di troppo. -  
\- Però non abbiamo fretta, potete usarlo per un'oretta, se volete! - sorrise Kaito, facendo ciao ciao con la mano.  
\- E poi, ci sembrava molto scortese interrompervi. - disse Gakupo, come se nulla fosse.  
Len intervenne: - Eravate molto concentrate! - un broncio: - Ma poi siete andate proprio male! -  
\- Male...? - ripetè Luka, piano.  
-  _Pettegole._  - Miku si rialzò, pancia in dentro e petto in fuori: - Andiamo, Luka-chan! Qui è evidente che non possiamo avere la nostra privacy! -   
\- E' piuttosto difficile avere privacy su un palco. - Gakupo sorrise: - Soprattutto se non è vostro. -  
\- Uffa, io mi stavo divertendo! - protestò Len.  
\- Ma non fate caso a noi, continuate pure! -  
\- No, Kaito-nii. -  
\- Aspetta, Miku! -  
Era già scesa dal palco quando Luka la chiamò: - Cosa c'è? -  
\- Vorrei salutare anche Kiyoteru. - spiegò l'altra: - Mi sembra brutto andarmene così... -  
Silenzio.  
Lungo silenzio.  
\- ... oh, giusto! - ricordò improvvisamente tutta la scaletta: - Dov'è Kiyoteru-sensei? Non l'ho proprio visto! - guardò il trio. Avevano tutti e tre gli occhi spalancati: - Insomma, non dovrebbe esserci anche lui, a duettare con voi in una canzone...? -  
Silenzio.  
Lungo silenzio.  
\- Ecco cosa ci siamo dimenticati! - Kaito saltò su, seguito a ruota da Len: - Qualcuno chiami Kiyoteru-sensei! -  
\- Perché nessuno ci ha avvisati che non l'avevamo avvisato? -  
\- Dovremo saltare una canzone! -  
\- No! Mi rifiuto! E' una delle uniche due in cui sono vestito da maschio! -  
\- Ragazzi. - tutti gli sguardi andarono a Gakupo: - ... il concerto è tra dieci ore. -  
\- Ma se non dovesse arrivare in tempo? -  
\- Dai, stavamo facendo un po' di scena, sembrava brutto starsene tranquilli. - Len si ravviò i capelli: - Così sarebbe sembrato che non ci importasse nulla di Kiyoteru-sensei. -  
Luka sorrise, Miku sospirò. Poi le venne un'idea: - Ehi, Luka-chan? -  
\- Sì? -  
\- Tu hai da fare, oggi? -  
\- Sì. - "Ugh." - Tra un'oretta devo essere agli studi per girare un video. E ne ho un altro oggi pomeriggio. -  
\- Capisco... -  
\- Però questo lo finiremo domani. Ho preteso la serata libera. -  
Miku fu veramente lieta di non aver sputato il cuore.  
  
_Seeekaaai deee ichibaan ohimeesaamaaa-_  
Afferrò il cellulare e rispose, senza neppure guardare: - Pronto? -  
\- Ti ho svegliata? -  
"Gumi-chan?"  
\- No, ero perfettamente sveglia. - "Da un minuto.".  
\- Ieri sera dev'essere stato davvero stancante! - una risata: - Più che altro, immagino la noia dello stare tutto il tempo dietro le quinte! -  
\- Nah. Ho chiacchierato con Kiyoteru-sensei! -  
Era affascinante chiacchierare con Kiyoteru, in certe situazioni. Diceva cose allucinanti con un grande sorriso.  
\- Me l'ha detto! -  
\- Eh? -  
\- No, niente. - un colpo di tosse: - Ti va di uscire? Possiamo andare in fumetteria! E magari dopo ci incontriamo con Ia e Yukari al negozio di videogiochi? -   
\- Mi sembra un buon piano. - annuì, anche se sapeva benissimo che Gumi non potesse vederla: - A che ora? -  
\- Passo tra mezz'ora? -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Ehm, sono le quattro e mezza, Miku. -  
-  _Cosa?_  -.  
  
Tornò a casa quattro ore dopo e con almeno quattro chili in più.  
Il giro per negozi aveva dato i suoi frutti.  
"Uh?" si stupì nel vedere la chiave girare fino a schiavare la porta: "... Luka-chan non è a casa? Quanto tempo le ci vuole per finire quel video?" forse era uno di quelli lunghissimi.  
Andò in cucina, dove le aveva lasciato un biglietto. Nel suo caso, era più sicuro di una mail.  
A guardarlo bene, c'erano scritte più cose di quanto ricordasse. Quando lo prese, notò che, effettivamente, c'era un'aggiunta, con una calligrafia diversa dalla sua: "Stasera esco con Meiko, credo di tornare per mezzanotte. Nel caso, tu vai pure a dormire.".  
_Crack._  
\- Mezzanotte? Meiko-nee? Per favore! - ridacchiò, ma era una risata strana. Non era proprio "vuota", ma ci si avvicinava.  
"Oh, beh..." rimise il biglietto sul tavolo: "... direi che è giusto così. Luka-chan è più grande di me, può andare a bere insieme a Meiko-nee e Haku." chissà se c'era anche Haku, in effetti. Però, se ci fosse stata, l'avrebbe nominata: "Io sono stata con Gumi-chan, Ia-chan e Yukari-chan, oggi. E' assolutamente normale che lei vada a rilassarsi con qualcuno più vicino alla sua età." andò in camera sua, insieme al ricavato della giornata: "... se ci sono io, non può bere. Sono ancora troppo piccola per andare in certi locali." sospirò: "... non ho mai visto Luka-chan ubriaca. Chissà se si è mai ubriacata." svuotò le buste: "Dovrò chiederle quali sono i suoi alcolici preferiti, domani. Magari, quando compirò vent'anni, potremo andare a berli insieme!" ci pensò: "... magari, prima, mi assicuro di saper reggere l'alcool. Potrei chiedere a Rin-" si fermò. Scosse la testa: "No, Rin-chan e Len-kun non sono le prime persone a cui mi affiderei se fossi in stato di ubriachezza." ci pensò: "Kaito-nii forse sarebbe meglio. Dovrebbe anche esserci abituato, in fondo. Non potrei essere peggio di Meiko-nee!" ci pensò meglio: "... forse.".  
  
_Seeekaaai deee ichibaan ohimeesaamaaa-_  
Cercò il cellulare a tentoni. Quando riuscì a ritrovarlo, se lo portò all'orecchio.  
_You ne?_  
Attivò la chiamata, prima che la suoneria le distruggesse un timpano: - Pro-pronto? - sbadigliò, realizzando solo in quel momento di essersi addormentata ancora vestita.  
\- Miku? -  
\- Kaito-nii? - sbattè le palpebre, cercò di tornare lucida: "Non saranno le quattro e mezza...?" guardò l'orologio sul comodino: le tre e tre quarti.  
Guardò fuori dalla finestra, la serranda lasciata alzata: buio.  
Si drizzò a sedere, il cuore accelerò di colpo: - Kaito-nii! E' successo qualcosa? -  
\- No, niente di grave! - si affrettò a dire lui: - Volevo solo avvisarti di aprirci la porta, tra poco. -  
\- ... aprirci la porta...? - scese dal letto, piano.  
\- Luka non ha la borsa e frugarle addosso non ci sembra carino. -  
\- Luka-chan? - scattò in piedi: - Cos'è successo a Luka-chan? Dove siete? -  
\- No, no, niente! -  
\- Più forte! Più forte! -  
\- ... Luka-chan...? - incollò l'orecchio al cellulare.  
\- Di più! Di più! Mettici più forza! Spingi con tutta la tua forza! Ancora! Ancora! -  
Era decisamente Luka.  
E stava urlando.  
\- Non urlare, sveglierai tutti! - la voce di Kaito, sussurrata. Forse aveva provato a coprire la base del telefono, con scarsi risultati.  
\- Se lui facesse le cose per bene, non dovrei urlare così! - protestò Luka, a voce alquanto alta: - Non verrò mai, così! -  
\- Arrivare, Luka, arrivare. - sospirò Kaito, paziente: - Prova a spingere forte anche tu! -  
\- Lo sto facendo! Non vedi come spingo forte? -  
\- Kaito-nii. -  
\- Sì? - la voce di Kaito tornò chiara, doveva aver riportato il cellulare all'orecchio.  
\- Dimmi che è in corso una scena estremamente equivoca. -  
\- Perché? -  
"..." trasse un profondo respiro: - Cosa sta succedendo, Kaito-nii? -  
\- Tranquilla, pian piano arriveremo. - la risposta di Kaito non aveva senso: - Tu aprici, quando suoniamo! -  
\- Ma dove siete? Cosa sta succedendo? -  
\- Forse ce la faremo, in un'oretta... -  
-  _Oretta?_  - corse alla finestra, guardò fuori, nella speranza di vedere un qualsiasi qualccosa le desse una risposta sensata: - Ma Luka-chan non era con Meiko-nee? -  
\- Ah, Meiko sta guidando! -  
-  _Cosa?_  -  
\- SPINGIIIII! -  
-  _Cosa sta succedendo?_  -  
\- Spingete, lì dietro, che qui siamo ancora impantanati! - la voce di Meiko, lontanissima e arrabbiatissima.  
\- ... impantanati...? - invece di farsi più chiara, la cosa stava diventando sempre più delirante: - Dove vi siete impantanati? Perché Meiko-nee sta guidando? E' sobria, almeno? -  
\- Ovviamente no, altrimenti non saremmo in questa situazione! -  
\- CHIAMO LA POLIZIA! AVETE RAPITO LUKA-CHAN! -  
\- Ma no, stiamo arrivando! -  
Poi un rumore, e del silenzio.  
Miku rimase immobile.  
Una voce limpida e ferma: - Arriveremo tra circa quaranta minuti. - e profondamente  _alterata_ : - Scusaci per averti svegliato. Ti avviseremo, quando arriveremo. -  
\- S-sì, Gakupo-kun... - aveva la vaga impressione che, sì, sarebbero arrivati, ma non necessariamente in ottime condizioni. E non per il qualsiasi-cosa- fosse-successo.  
  
Si era appostata vicino alla porta, per aprirla non appena avesse suonato il campanello.  
Quando successe, dovette riconoscere che lo scenario che apparve d'innanzi ai suoi occhi aveva superato qualsiasi sua fantasia: davanti alla porta c'era Gakupo, che sorreggeva una Luka a metà tra l'addormentato e l'essere sveglia; dietro, sulla strada, c'erano due automobili: una era la decappotabile di Lily, la proprietaria alla guida, l'espressione seccata; l'altra era la macchina rossa di Meiko, la proprietaria alla guida, che faceva girare il volante e urlava cose a caso, esaltata; in mezzo, una fune.  
La macchina di Lily stava trainando quella di Meiko.  
E poi c'era Kaito, appoggiato alla macchina rossa, con la faccia terrea di chi aveva appena visto qualcosa di sconvolgente.  
\- Spero che ora mi spieghiate. - Miku afferrò Luka, si passò un suo braccio attorno alle spalle e, con un cenno, invitò Gakupo ad entrare.  
\- Andiamo via subito. - disse lui: - Posa Luka-san, però. -  
\- Sì... - lasciò Luka, ormai prossima alla fase REM, sul divano nel salotto e tornò alla porta.  
\- Molto semplicemente... - spiegò subito Gakupo: - ... Luka-san ha subìto le ovvie conseguenze dell'andare a bere con Meiko-san. Così, quando il proprietario del bar ha chiamato Kaito per recuperare Meiko-san, Kaito ha chiamato anche me. Per Luka-san. -  
Miku annuì, piano.  
\- Tuttavia, Meiko-san voleva guidare. Ha molto insistito per guidare.  _Molto._  Ma, ovviamente, non potevamo farla guidare. -  
"Io non mi fido della guida di Meiko-nee neppure da sobria..."  
\- Quindi l'abbiamo messa al volante e siamo scesi a spingere la macchina, per farle credere che stesse guidando lei. Poi è voluta scendere ad aiutare anche Luka-san, Meiko-san si è insospettita e abbiamo dovuto dirle che l'auto era finita in una buca. -  
"... Meiko-nee si è posta qualche sospetto solo quando ha notato Luka-chan scendere? E non si era accorta che né Kaito-nii né Gakupo-kun erano in macchina...?"  
\- Ma...? - chiese, piano.  
\- Ma tutto questo era un brillante piano di Kaito. -  
"Forse non voglio davvero sapere perché Kaito-nii è ridotto in quello stato."  
\- Quindi ho dovuto svegliare Lily e chiederle di venirci a prendere. -  
Miku gettò un'occhiata alla fune che legava le due auto. Gakupo lo notò: - ... sempre continuando a far credere a Meiko-san di stare guidando. -  
\- Uscire con Meiko-nee è un'avventura... - mormorò, intimorita.  
\- Mi auguro davvero che Luka-san non abbia di nuovo un'idea simile. O che, almeno, Kaito non coinvolga anche me. - Gakupo la guardò: - Con tutto l'affetto per Luka-san. Ma è anche l'alba. -  
\- Sì... - si sentiva tesa, e non sapeva neppure lei perché. Tuttavia, non era il caso di rimanere sulla porta: - Vi ringrazio tutti per aver riportato Luka-chan. E scusate il disturbo... -  
\- Non è stata colpa tua. -  
Dopo aver salutato Gakupo, fece un cenno a Kaito. Qualcosa di somigliante a "E' stato bello conoscerti.".  
Quando l'allegra compaggine se ne fu andata, Miku tornò da Luka: come sospettava, era sprofondata nella fase REM.  
Si sedette accanto a lei: - Forse non lo reggi affatto l'alcool, Luka-chan. - le scostò una ciocca dal viso. La pelle era caldissima: - Almeno ho una scusa per non farti uscire con Meiko-nee. - le prese una mano. Era sudata.  
"Che diamine hanno combinato...?".  
\- Insomma... lo so che sono troppo piccola, per poter fare queste mega-bevute. Però sono sicura che puoi andare a bere con qualcun altro, se lo desideri. Tranne Haku. Credo sia meno pericolosa di Meiko-nee, ma credo anche abbia la sua stessa tendenza all'ubriacatura. Magari, un giorno, potremo andare io, te e Rin-chan! -  
\- Rin-scian ubriaca sciarebbe più peicolosa di Meiko... -  
Trasalì, risalì con lo sguardo agli occhi di Luka: erano aperti. Più o meno. Erano microscopiche fessure.  
Forse non era nella fase REM.  
\- Dormi, Luka-chan. - le posò un bacio sulla fronte.  
Una stretta al polso.  
Quando guardò, vide la mano di Luka: "... forte, per essere ubriaca e teoricamente spossata...".  
\- Miku... -  
\- Sì? -  
\- Sc'è una cosha che devo ditti prima che scia toppo tardi... -  
\- Troppo tardi...? - sbattè le palpebre, confusa. Forse si sarebbe dovuta inquietare o spaventare, ma non riusciva davvero a prenderla sul serio.  
\- Scei un tonno bellisscimo, Miku! -  
"..."  
\- Luka-chan... -  
\- Sce tu fossci un tonno, passcerei la vita in mare pur di pesciarti! -  
\- Luka-chan... -  
\- E poi, quando ti avrei pesciata, perché ovviamente ti pescierei, ti mangerei accuratisscimamente! Non shprecherei nulla nulla! E, dopo, ti mangerei di nuovo! E ti metterei in un acquaio. E poi ti pescierei. E ti mangerei. E ti metterei nell'acquaio. -  
\- Luka-chan... -  
\- Perché sei il tonno più bellisscimo che sci scia! Perché sciono stata bravissima, tempo fa! L'ho visto e l'ho pesciato! Non l'ho fatto shcappare! - la avvicinò con uno strattone - che, forse, nella sua idea doveva essere un gesto delicato: - E ora ho il tonno più bellisscimo tutto per me! -  
Non riuscì a trattenere una risata.  
La tensione parve spaccarsi e crollare in mille pezzi.  
\- Pensavo che... - si sdraiò su di lei: - ... saresti stata molto meglio con una donna più matura. Qualcuno più al tuo livello. - inspirò il suo profumo, ormai quasi svanito: - Non una ragazzina come me. -  
\- Scei un tonno! -  
\- Un tonno bellissimo come me. -  
\- Voglio un tonno! -  
Rise: - Magari ci sono altri tonni più affascinanti di me. -  
\- No, sciul serio, voglio un tonno. Quello in shcatola. -  
\- ... di cosa stiamo parlando? -  
\- Del fatto che voglio un tonno in shcatola. Scio che sce ne sciono ancora. Però non rieshco ad alsciarmi. Me lo prendi? -  
"..." - Sei ubriaca. -  
\- No! Meiko è ubriaca! -  
\- Anche tu. -  
\- No! Voglio il tonno! -  
Miku si alzò, piano piano. Si sentiva un po' piccata.  
\- Io ti stavo parlando seriamente. - sospirò, liberando il polso dalla morsa di Luka.  
\- Anch'io. - rispose lei: - Però voglio il tonno. -  
\- Ho capito, ho capito. -  
\- No che non hai capito. -  
"..." stava iniziando a non capire più: - ... ho capito che vuoi mangiare un tonno in scatola. -  
\- Ma l'hai capito che scei un tonno? -  
\- Sì, Luka-chan. L'ho capito. - "Aspetta, chiariamo.": - Ma ora vuoi mangiare un tonno in scatola, giusto? -  
Per la prima volta in quella notte, gli occhi di Luka si aprirono del tutto: - Oh, meno male! Hai capito tutto, allora! - sorrise: - Pensciavo non avessi capito che scei un tonno! -  
\- No, quello l'ho capito. Era la seconda parte che non mi tornava. -  
\- Ma dopo mangio anche te, tranquilla! -  
\- ... cosa? -  
\- Rimarrai a farti pesciare, vero? -  
\- Suppongo di sì...? -  
\- Sciupponi? - il suo sguardo d'indurì.  
Le sfuggì una risata: - Sì, Luka-chan. Rimarrò qui a farmi  _pesciare_. -  
E Luka, a quel punto, parve rilassarsi completamente. Non disse nulla. Sorrise soltanto.  
"... sono stata davvero..."  
\- Vado a prenderti del tonno! -  
\- Tonno! -  
"... ma davvero..."  
\- Un'ultima cosa. -  
\- Poi mi porti il tonno? -  
\- Sì. -  
\- Allora va bene. -  
"... ma veramente..."  
\- ... scusami. -  
\- Portami il tonno e ti shcuscio. - Luka sbattè le palpebre, gli occhi di nuovo a fessure: - Ma per cosha? -  
\- Per essere stata così stupida. -  
\- ... oh. Okay. Tonno. -  
\- Sì, arriva... - andò in cucina, come se il suo corpo non avesse peso.  
"Pensavo di non essere adatta a te soltanto perché ti ho vista in foto con una donna più matura. Pensavo di essere troppo infantile, per il tuo aspetto. Pensavo di doverti rendere felice, come se mi mancasse qualcosa. Ero così accecata dalla preoccupazione da non pensare davvero a te. Scusami, Luka- chan." prese tonno e forchetta e tornò in salotto, dove giaceva la Regina Tonna: "Sono senz'altro più infantile di te, nell'aspetto, ma... come ho potuto pensare di essere  _genericamente_  troppo infantile per  _te_...?"  
\- Tonno! -  
\- Ecco, ecco... -.

 

* * *

 

 

**Note:**  

* "Po Pi Po Po Po Pi Po!": _Po Pi Po / Vegetable Juice_  
* "Tsumetai heya o yureugoku kanjou, surudoku eguru nureta hokosaki...": _Acute_  
* "Ima kimi o tsuranuite desire...": _Messiah or desire_  
* "Douka watashi wo achira e tsurete itte kudasai...": _Fate - Unmei no tobira_ , ma anche _Fate: Rebirth._  La prima è la misconosciuta originale di Miku, la seconda è la più famosa cover dei VanaN'Ice (per questo, nel video della seconda, Miku fa una comparsata all'inizio, come omaggio all'originale).  
* L'accenno al duetto con Kiyoteru è un riferimento a _Room 13943_.  
* "Sekai de ichiban ohimesama-": _World is mine_  
* In Giappone, la maggiore età si raggiunge compiuti i vent'anni.  
* Oltre alle citazioni palesi di canzoni, ce ne sono alcune più loscamente imboscate (?).  
In caso non le abbiate individuate tutte: nel fotolibro, Miku con la mela è da _Romeo to Cinderella_ , Rin streghetta è da _Giga Giga Witch_ (nel cui video Miku non fa esattamente una bella fine.), Meiko e Kaito con gli abiti del deserto sono un riferimento alla serie _Color Chronicle_ e la guerriera e il mago alla serie _Synchronicity_ ; l'immagine di _Imitation White_ è [questa](http://es.vocaloidenespaol.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Imitation_Black09.jpg), anche se è una variante della _Imitation White_ più famosa; infine, i vestiti bianchi e neri di Len, Kaito e Gakupo sono quelli di _Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Scritta nel 2015 ]
> 
> Mi autocompiaccio dell'aver trovato un prompt tanto perfetto: vuol dire sì "infantile", ma anche "verde" (ma dai?) e "vegetale". Più "Miku" di così! (?) [ Definizione presa da [qui](http://it.dicios.com/enit/green) ]  
> ... anche se, in fondo, la stessa Miku ha capito di non essere la sola "green", tra i Cryptonloid. Mai pensare solo alle apparenze! (...?)
> 
> E poi, sì, lo staff dei concerti c'è e non c'è, la gente non ci fa caso e, soprattutto, Gumi appare a caso - se continua così, diventerà ufficialmente una deus ex machina. O qualcosa del genere. (?)
> 
> Grazie a chiunque abbia letto. m(_ _)m


End file.
